Somewhere I Belong
by KayyyReneee
Summary: They're so much alike it's scary. When two horrible events happen to Brooke and Nathan, they decide to leave town and start over in sunny California. Together. But can their friendship remain just that? Or will romance take over? M for language and SC.
1. The Get Away

Somewhere I Belong

**Some of you might recognize this story, I started posting it last year but due to timing was unable to finish posting it. So I decided to start over fresh this is a new and improved version of it. So please read and review and let me know what you think (: **

**Thanks to Leese for editing this! Your the best and I owe you big time (:**

Chapter One: The Get Away

"How the fuck did I end up with a pathetic excuse of a son like you!" Dan yelled as he kicked Nathan for the final time that night. He then barked. "Clean up this fucking mess."

He marched out of the kitchen and left Nathan lying on the ground among bits of broken glass and wood. There went another dining room chair. Nathan was still for a few moments as he made sure Dan didn't come back to finish his angry rage. He heard his office door shut and he sighed in relief.

Nathan had finally had enough. These father son beatings had been going on for the last eight years and he was tired of it. He was tired of trying to hide the bruises. He was tired of not having any close friends. He was tired of not being able to have his girlfriend over whenever he wanted. Not that Peyton had noticed anything was wrong. She was only happy when she was getting some. But most of all he was tired of all the pain.

Nathan picked himself up off the floor. His sides were agonizing where Dan had kicked him repeatedly. He also felt like he'd broken his back after being slammed into the wall, the floor and having a chair broke against him. The rest of his body throbbed from the punches and kicks he had received. Even his crotch had been on the receiving end of several hard kicks. Only his face had been left unscathed. Dan didn't want his sick little secret getting out.

This had to be one of the worst beatings he had endured; all because he threw Lucas the ball and he made the closing shot before the buzzer rang, instead of making it himself. It didn't matter that the Ravens were winning by a long shot or the fact that Nathan had scored thirty four out of the fifty points they had. No that still wasn't enough for Dan. No matter how much he did it would never be enough. But this time, this time Nathan was done! He couldn't take it anymore.

He forced his battered and bruised body upstairs to his room where he threw on a pair jogging pants and a hoodie to hide the bruises. Then he pulled his duffel bag out of the closet and started filling it up with as many clothes as he could fit in. He was getting out tonight.

After he finished he quietly walked down the hallway to his parents' bedroom he would need money to get out. He took the family portrait off the wall to reveal his dad's wall safe. 23-3-33. Nathan put the combination in and it opened instantly. He grabbed every stack of hundred dollar bills that was in there and shoved them into his bag. That should be more than enough money to get him out and on his feet until he could find a job.

Nathan quickly put everything back to the way it was and quietly walked down stairs and left the house. He climbed into his mustang, shut the door and sped down the road. All he had to do was make it to the airport and he would be free. He was getting a one way ticket on the furthest non-stop flight they had.

Nathan flipped on the radio to drown out his thoughts; "Crawling" by Linkin Park was playing so he cranked it all the way up. He wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to where he was going. That's probably why he didn't notice the person in the middle of the road until it was almost too late. Nathan slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid hitting the person.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled as he got out of the car.

He stopped immediately when he realized who it was. There stood Brooke Davis in the middle of the road, her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy. It was obvious she'd been crying a lot. She looked completely distressed and Nathan was concerned. He wondered what had happened to her for her to be in such a state.

"Sorry." She muttered as she started heading back down the street.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"Not really." She laughed dryly, she kept on walking. Despite his better judgment Nathan jogged to catch up. He gently took hold of her arm and turned her around to look at him.

"Brooke what happened to you?" He asked softly. Brooke sighed. Her eyes filled with a fresh batch of tears as she walked over to the side walk and sat down.

"Lucas cheated on me." She said in barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry." he said sitting down beside her and enveloped her into a hug. He winced as her body pressed against his sore points.

"Yeah, but what makes it so hard is who he did it with." Brooke pulled away to wipe her eyes. Nathan studied her face in confusion.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Nate, I'm not sure how to tell you this, and I really don't want to be the one to do it, but I walked in on him and Peyton," Brooke told him sadly. "They were having sex and didn't even care that the door was still open, even though there was a party in full swing."

Figures, Peyton was a slut and Lucas was a dick. He honestly didn't care. He was getting the hell out of town. He looked back at Brooke. Her eyes welled up with tears again, and even though he didn't care, Brooke did. That surprised him. Brooke was the strongest girl he knew, and she didn't take shit from anyone.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Nathan said hugging her again. And again he winced in pain. "Would you like me to drive you somewhere?" He asked sincerely.

"Can you get me out of this town?" She asked dryly as she sniffled.

"Actually," Nathan hesitated for a moment. "I was on my way to the airport if you're serious."

Nathan wasn't sure why he was offering, it just came out. Brooke looked at Nathan stunned.

"What?" She asked confused. She wondered if she had heard right and if so, why was Nathan leaving Tree Hill?

"I'm leaving town tonight." he told her.

"Why?" she asked him curiously.

"I just have to get out," he stopped for a moment. "So do you really want to leave?"

Brooke thought for a minute then the sadness on her face was replaced with determination. This was her chance to get away from the hell hole that was Tree Hill and begin afresh, where no-one would know where she was.

"Yes!" She said standing up, Nathan followed. "Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Yeah why not, no one likes to travel alone." Nathan said smiling.

"How much cash do you have?" Brooke asked walking to the car.

"I'm not sure of the exact amount; I'd say more than thirty grand. Why?" he asked her in response.

"Because if we stop at an ATM Machine before we stop by my apartment I can clean out my account." Brooke told him.

"Are you sure? I have a _lot_ of money." Nathan said. He didn't know how much exactly, but there was currently a small fortune in his duffel bag, hidden safely in his spare sneakers.

"Yeah I'm positive, it's my money. Plus I don't want you to pay for everything," Brooke smiled. Besides, we might need it."

"Okay the ATM Machine it is." Nathan drove Brooke to the ATM Machine where she emptied her account, and then they drove to her apartment.

"So, how long is this going to take you?" Nathan asked sitting on Brooke's bed as she threw her clothes into a big Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Not long, I'm not taking everything." Brooke laughed.

It was the first time she laughed since finding out about what had transpired between her boyfriend and her best friend and it felt great. From this point on Brooke was not going to dwell on the past, she was going to start over! With Nathan.

"How much exactly are you taking?" Nathan asked as he watched her pack what seemed to him to be a mountain of clothes.

"Well, a little bit of everything. We're not even sure where were going to be going, or staying. I just want to make sure I'm well prepared!" Brooke had a point; maybe Nathan should have packed more stuff.

"Good point," Nathan looked around the room. "Maybe I should have brought more than I did."

It was littered with photographs. Most of them were pictures of Brooke and Lucas, or Brooke and Peyton. But there sitting on her dresser was a picture of Brooke and Nathan. Nathan stood up and walked over to the picture. He picked it up and looked at it confused.

It was the two of them earlier that year; the whole gang had gone to Carowinds instead of school one Friday. In the picture Nathan had Brooke hoisted up in the air bridle style. He didn't even know the picture had been taken. Must have been Bevin's doing. She was known for taking pictures of randomness.

"That was a fun day." Brooke said as she walked out of her closet and saw him looking at the photo.

"Yeah it was. I didn't know you had this picture." Nathan said holding it up.

"Yeah Bevin took a lot of pictures that day and when I saw that one I had to frame it." Brooke said walking up and taking the picture and putting it in her bag. She then walked over to her desk and picked up her digital camera.

"How about we take a new picture? One to mark the start of our new journey?" Brooke suggested as she smiled.

"That sounds great." Nathan said managing a smile in response. His body was hurting him a lot at that moment. Brooke stood in front of Nathan her back to his chest. Her head barely came up to his chin; she reached her arm out and snapped the picture.

"Perfect!" She said looking at it on the review screen, "We'll have to frame it the second we get to where ever it is were going."

Nathan looked down at his watch; it was already quarter past twelve. "Speaking of where ever it is were going, are you almost done, it's already quarter after twelve."

"Yeah hold on one second." Brooke said walking into her bathroom.

"Brooke do you have any Tylenol in there?" he called after her. She emerged a few moments later with two other smaller bags and the Tylenol. She threw it over to him and he caught it and winced slightly as he did. He looked at her small bags curious. "What's that?"

"Make-up," Brooke held up her right hand. She lifted her left hand. "And hair stuff. What do you need the Tylenol for? You got a headache?"

"Actually no," he replied, "I got an elbow to the ribs during the game." Nathan lied.

"Oh my God! Do you want me to look at it?" Brooke asked him concerned.

"No, no it's ok," Nathan told her before he took two Tylenol out of the bottle and swallowed them with ease. "I took care of it when I got home it was just a little sore is all."

"Ok, well if you're sure." Brooke said as she zipped her second case closed.

"Yeah it's fine. Okay, is that everything?" Nathan asked picking up her suitcases.

"I guess." Brooke said looking around her room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. He wanted to make sure it really was what she wanted and she wasn't just acting in the spur of the moment because of what she had seen Lucas and Peyton doing at the party.

"Positive!" Brooke grinned walking past him and down the hallway. In no time they were outside, in the car, down the highway, and sitting in front of the airport.

Nathan got out of his car and swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and winced in pain. He then grabbed both of Brooke's suitcases. She grabbed her purse, which now held the ridiculous amount of money, and her two travel bags. The two walked into the near empty airport and up to the boarding sign.

"So where do you want to go?" Nathan asked. Brooke scanned all of the locations then she stopped. She slowly turned to Nathan with a big grin on her face.

"How about sunny Orange County, California!" She was way excited. Nathan thought for a moment.

"Don't your parents live in California?" he asked her. "I thought we were trying to get away from everyone we know?"

"_Lived _in California," Brooke corrected. "The last time I talked to them was about five months ago and it was to let me know that they had relocated to New York. As far as I know or am concerned, they could be living in Antarctica freezing there asses off!"

"Oh," Nathan said. "So you really want to go to California?"

"Oh my God yes! It's my favorite place in the world, swimsuit season all year around!" Brooke was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay Cali it is!" Nathan said smiling down at her.

"Are you serious?" Brooke started jumping up and down. All Nathan could do was laugh. He had a feeling it would turn out great having Brooke with him.

"I'm serious, now come on let's get some tickets," Nathan told her. "The plane boards in like five minutes."

"Okay!" Brooke said following him to the front desk.

"What can I help you with today?" the man at the front desk asked.

"We'd like two one way, first class tickets to Orange County, California" Nathan said smiling down at Brooke. It felt good to make her happy.

"Okay your total will be two thousand one hundred and eighty-five dollars." the man smirked like they couldn't afford that and would have to take coach. Brooke just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No problem." She said pulling out her Channel wallet and pulling out twenty nine crisp one hundred dollar bills. She handed them to the man like they were nothing.

He gave her the change and she put it back in the wallet. The man printed off the tickets and handed them to Nathan. They then checked Brooke's cases into the hold, leaving them with a few items of hand luggage. Nathan had managed to squeeze his duffel bag into one of her cases.

"Have a great flight." The man said as the two walked off.

Nathan and Brooke made their way over to the terminal where there plane was boarding. The two handed the ticket collector their tickets then boarded the flight. First class was always so nice. Nathan put their hand luggage in the overhead compartments. They snuggled into the seats and waited for the flight to take off.

"So what are we going to do when we get to the O.C.?" Brooke asked turning to Nathan. He sat there for a moment as he thought.

"Well first we should get a hotel room, relax for a day or two, then find an apartment or condo, you know somewhere to live. After that find out what school were zoned for then register." he replied.

"Sounds like you've got everything figured out." Brooke smiled

"Yeah, I'm also going to have to look for a job. That money isn't going to last forever." He said

"True, I wonder who would hire me, I have no work experience." Brooke pondered looking out the window. The plane had just taken off and they were now in the air.

"Brooke you don't have to get a job, I'll get one." Nathan told her, he really didn't want her to have to work, and he felt like he could take care of it. He got a slight rush at the thought of providing for her.

"No, it's okay, it'll be good for me to get a job. I'll be living there so I should pay for some things. Plus you can't work and play basketball." she smiled at him.

"Well I wasn't really planning on playing ball anymore." Nathan had sadness in his eyes that Brooke imminently picked up.

"Why not Nate, you're the best ball player I know." Brooke said in soft voice.

"I don't know. That was a part of my past and I'm trying to get away from my past." he replied quietly.

"Yeah but basketball was also your passion! I say we go into our new school like we own the place! We'll leave everything about our past lives a mystery, except the fact that you're a star basketball player and I can cheer like no one's business. Hell, were so good they're going to be _begging_ us to be team captains! We'll definitely throw the best parties because we'll be the only ones with our own place, it'll be great!" Brooke was practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

"You know I never thought of it that way but that's a pretty good plan there, Brookie." Nathan replied with a grin.

"Why thank you Natey, I do try," She laughed. "Wow I can't believe were really getting away from Tree Hill!" She yawned

"Me too," Nathan said. However he couldn't help but ask. "What if we have to tell someone something about our pasts?"

"Then we make something up." Brooke replied.

Brooke settled into the seat and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as she fell asleep. Nathan stared down at her as she slept. Never in a million years did he think he'd escape from Tree Hill, let alone with Brooke Davis. But somehow here in this moment, her head resting on his shoulder it all felt right. Nathan's eyes started getting heavy and he finally let his exhaustion take over and feel asleep too.


	2. Landing In Cali

**Chapter Two: Landing in Cali**

**I just wanted to say I suck! This has been sitting on my desktop ready to upload for a week and I have been to lazy to do it! So if you hate me I understand. But I do want to think everyone who is reading this. It means a lot. Please keep reading, reviewing, Alerting, and adding to your Favorites. I promise to do better with future updates.**

**Love,  
><strong>

**Kay (: **

Dan woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. He found that the dining room was still a wreck from the night before, when he had given Nathan a "little lesson" on passing the ball. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled the look on Nathan's face as he did.

"Nathan!" He roared up the stairs. If Nathan thought what he had gotten last night was bad, this morning was going to be way worse. Dan got no response so yelled again, a little louder. "NATHAN!"

Still there was no sound from the second floor of the house. Dan's anger level rose yet again as he marched up the stairs. He got to the top and stomped down the hallway to Nathan's room. He swung open the bedroom door and expected to find the waste of space that was his son still there asleep. But all he saw was an empty bed.

"When I find that stupid son of a bitch, I'm going to wring his neck." Dan said as he stomped back down the stairs.

He opened the garage door that led from the house, to find that Nathan's car was gone too. Dan slammed the garage door closed and marched back into the house to the liquor cabinet. He poured himself a brandy as he muttered to himself.

"He's got to come home sometime, and when he does I'll be here waiting. The little ass won't know what hit him this time."

-x-

Nathan woke up just as the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom, telling them that the plane would be landing in a few minutes.

"Brooke," He said gently shaking her. His battered body protested against the movement. "Brooke, wake up were almost there."

"Huh?" Brooke said as she brought her hands up to her face and rubbed it tiredly.

"We're about to land." Nathan told her as he laughed and tried to get his mind off the pain he was feeling. The Tylenol had obviously worn off.

"Oh." Brooke said sitting up straight in her chair.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a mirror. She gasped as she saw her appearance. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was smeared both from crying and rubbing her hand over her face. She quickly pulled out her brush and brushed her hair back into a ponytail, and then she took out some make-up and touched up everything.

"You look fine," Nathan told her as he placed his hand over hers. "No need to get all made up, we're just going to a hotel."

"Easy for you to say," Brooke told him. "Guys don't have to do half the stuff girls do to look pretty. All you have to do is roll out of bed and put on whatever is lying around, and you look hot. Girls have to pick out an outfit, do their hair and make-up, just to look presentable."

"Well, I think you look fine without it." Nathan told her honestly.

Brooke put her stuff away just as the plane was landing. When they were allowed to leave the plane they grabbed their stuff and left the plane. They headed through the airport and went to the baggage claim to pick up Brooke's luggage.

Brooke noticed Nathan wincing in pain as he lifted them off the carousel and placed them onto a cart. She had a feeling that he wasn't telling her the whole truth about his injuries and how he got them. However she decided not to push it for now. She had a feeling that he would tell her when he was ready. Once their bags were on the cart they headed to the exit and caught a cab. Nathan told the driver to take them to a nice hotel on the beach at Brooke's request.

-x-

"Have you heard anything from Brooke?" Lucas asked Peyton as they walked into school.

"No, why?" She asked looking at him confused.

"I've called her like ten times and she hasn't answered. You don't think she knows do you?" Lucas started to panic a little. He and Peyton had been sneaking around for a few months now, but were trying really hard to keep it a secret.

"No, how would she?" Peyton laughed. "She's never around to notice anything. I mean you've not really had to lie to her about when you've been with me right?"

"You're right," He chuckled. "I'm worrying for nothing. She probably hooked up with some guy at the party last night and is still sleeping it off."

"That was some party," Peyton told him with a smile. "I _thoroughly_ enjoyed myself."

"I know you did!" Lucas said quietly as he grinned. "I enjoyed it too."

The two chuckled between themselves as they walked into first period just as the bell rang. They sat down in their normal seats and were surprised to find there significant others were not there.

"That's odd," Peyton said. "I don't think Brooke, and Nathan have ever been absent on the same day before."

"Yeah that is weird," Lucas said looking around. He nudged Peyton and whispered. "Maybe they hooked up together last night?"

-x-

Nathan and Brooke's cab pulled up outside of a luxurious hotel right on the beach, just like Brooke wanted. The two got out as a doorman loaded their things onto a cart.

"This place is awesome!" Brooke said excitedly as she looked around.

"It is beautiful." Nathan said putting his arm around Brooke's waist, leading her into the lobby of the hotel. She reciprocated and wrapped her own around his, taking care not to hurt him. They walked up to the check in desk arm in arm.

"Welcome to Waterfront Beach Resort," The woman behind the counter said, as she smiled brightly at them. "My name is Alyson. How may I help you?"

"Hello," Nathan greeted as he smiled. Brooke left his side and walked off to gaze at the lobby's gift shop. "I would like to book a really nice room, possibly a suite. With two beds.**"**

The woman started typing information into the computer, as she tried not to smile at how awkward he sounded when he asked for two beds. It took her a few moments then she looked up at Nathan. She smiled apologetically as she said.

"I'm sorry. But the only suite we have available is the Honeymoon suite," Alyson apologized. "As you can imagine it has only one bed. It does however have a pull out couch. Would you still like to book it?"

Nathan contemplated for a moment before deciding to go for it. He wasn't planning on being here long, so a couple of nights on the couch wouldn't kill him. If he was honest it was a hell of a lot better option than being in Tree Hill. And he was sure Brooke wouldn't mind either.

"Okay, let's book it!" Nathan said as he looked over at Brooke and smiled. She was engrossed in a jewelry display.

"How many nights are you planning on staying with us?" Alyson asked him. Nathan looked at his phone; it was 1:30 a.m. They would probably sleep in; maybe relax a day or two. He really wasn't sure.

"Um, can I book a couple of nights in advance and if we check out before then can I get a refund?" Nathan asked her. That way they had plenty of time to find an apartment.

"Yes that's fine," Alyson answered. "So how many nights are you booking?"

"Let's make it four." he said to be on the safe side.

He really wanted to get into the room, take some more Tylenol and just relax and sleep. His body was killing him thanks to Dan. He just hoped that Brooke wouldn't notice any of the bruises.

"Okay your total will be two thousand eight hundred dollars." Alyson told him. Nathan pulled out his wallet, counted out twenty-eight one hundred dollar bills and paid for the room. He received a key with a ribbon on it in return.

"Enjoy your stay here at the Waterfront Beach Resort." Alyson smiled.

She couldn't help but think that Nathan and Brooke were another two rich kids that came to the hotel to get up to mischief out of the way of parents. She had seen it countless times, although this was the first time she had seen them pay in cash. She just hoped that they wouldn't trash the suite.

"Thank you." Nathan replied politely before he walked away from the check in desk. He called her name as he did and showed her the key. "Brooke!"

"Yay!" The bubbly brunette girl squealed as she ran over to him. "Oh my God! What are we waiting on? Let's go see the room."

Brooke jerked the key out of Nathan's hand and ran towards the elevator. Nathan followed behind her and chuckled to himself. Typical Brooke to get so excited over the smallest of things even though it was clear to see she was extremely tired. Just as he was.

"Room 723," Brook said pressing the little circular button with a '7' on it once they were in the elevator. She turned the key over in her hand and said. "What are the odds? 23."

"Life works in funny ways." Nathan told her with a tired smile. He hoped it was a good omen.

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by the elevator door opening on the fourth floor. An old man and woman stepped into the elevator. Brooke scooted closer to Nathan and politely smiled at the couple as the doors closed behind them. Nathan put his hand protectively on the small of Brooke's back, and she rested her head tiredly on his shoulder. At that moment she felt like she could fall asleep right where she was. Nathan closed his eyes as she did and felt pretty much the same. It had been a long and emotionally exhausting night. The older man pressed the button for the lobby.

"Oh Jim do you remember when we were young and in love?" the woman gushed to her husband as she looked over at Nathan and Brooke.

"It does seem like such a long time ago doesn't it Cindy?" Jim told his wife with a slight laugh.

"It only gets better from here." Cindy said lightly touching Brooke's hand. Brooke moved her head and looked at the woman sleepily and a little confused.

"Take care of this one. She's a catch." Jim said patting Nathan on the shoulder. Nathan couldn't stop the wince as Jim hit an incredibly sore spot. Jim noticed but decided to be polite and not ask what the problem was.

"Oh we're-" Brooke began but was cut off by the elevator arriving at their floor and Nathan.

"Come on honey the suite is waiting." Nathan told her. She turned her head to look at him. He was wearing one of his famous smirks. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him as they left the elevator.

"Can you believe those people?" Brooke asked appalled as Nathan led her to the door of their suite. "And you're just as bad. Honey?"

"What? Would it be so bad to date me?" Nathan asked slightly hurt. He then smiled as he added. "_Honey_."

"I've never really thought about it." She said. "We've always just been friends, but I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"Well it wouldn't happen. I'd never date you." Nathan told her as he smirked and laughed.

Brooke hit him on the arm as hard as she could. She noticed that he quickly jerked it back and hissed in pain. She felt bad that she had hurt him and rubbed it softly as if she was apologizing. He smiled at her in response.

"And Brooke, I think you're forgetting about the time we had hot drunk sex," Nathan told her in amusement. "I think you were begging me for more then if I'm not mistaken."

"Jerk!" Brooke told him playfully.

She and Nathan were now standing outside of their suite. Brooke put the key into the lock and turned it. She opened the door to reveal one of the most lavish rooms she had ever stayed in and she had been all over the world.

"Nathan this room is amazing!" Brooke said walking in. She had to side step the luggage.

She walked through the kitchen area and into the living room. She admired everything. Brooke walked through the door that leaded to the bedroom. In the center of the room was a king size post bed with silky red sheets. The room was spectacular. So much so that Brooke momentarily forgot just how tired she was.

"Before you say anything I call dibs on this room!" Brooke said as she flopped down on the bed. She sent the mountains of pillows flying everywhere.

"Well…um…they didn't have any double room suites so I'll sleep on the couch," Nathan said quickly. "This is the honeymoon suite."

Brooke sat and looked around the room. It was huge. She then turned back to Nathan.

"You know what this bed is so big five people could fit in here comfortably. So I don't see why two people can't," Brooke smiled as she scooted over to one side. "And I don't know about you but I'm beat. So I'm going to change into my PJ's then I'm hitting the hay."

"Are you sure about the bed?" Nathan asked always being the gentleman. He had to admit though that the thought of sharing a bed with Brooke again gave him a little thrill.

"Of course I am, it's really no problem." Brooke said as she hopped off the bed and walked out of the room to get her clothes.

She and Nathan then began to get ready for bed. While Brooke was changing in the bathroom he quickly changed in the bedroom. Even though they had seen each other naked before, it didn't feel right to do so then. He also didn't want her questioning him about his battered body, so made sure he was completely covered. He went into the bathroom when Brooke had finished and took some more Tylenol before crawling into bed beside her.

By the time they actually rolled into bed it was two thirty a.m. The two were out the second their heads hit the pillows.


	3. A Little Fun

**Chapter Three: A Little Fun**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite/alerted this story. The response was amazing! I was hoping to have this up yesterday but I am 4 hours late lol So this is 15 pages, my average is 9 so everyone thank Leese for helping out and adding to this (: As I always I owe a lot to her! **

**Anyways enjoy the story (: **

Lucas walked Peyton to her car after another boring day at Tree Hill High. It was hard for him not to wrap his arms around her waist and claim her as his as they walked. He had to settle for occasionally brushing his hand over hers.

"So are you headed over to Brooke's?" He asked her as he held her door open.

"Yeah it's so unlike her to miss school especially a day with a practice scheduled. Are you dropping by Nathan's on your way home?" Peyton asked in reply. She made sure to stand in front of him so their fronts were slightly brushing against the others before she climbed into her car.

"I guess. Let's just pray that I don't run into the devil, I mean Dan while I'm there," Lucas laughed. He then looked around to make sure no one was looking before he bent and leaned into her car and kissed her passionately. He found it hard to pull away from her. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek as he said. "Call me and let me know what's going on."

"Okay, see you later." Peyton said with a besotted smile as she started her engine. Lucas turned and walked away as she pulled out of her parking space.

She quickly drove to Brooke's apartment. When she pulled up outside the block she saw that Brooke's car was in her parking space so that was a good sign. Peyton presumed that she was probably still wasted from the previous night. Peyton walked up the steps that lead to Brooke's apartment door. She twisted the knob but the door was locked. She thought it was odd as she was usually able to walk right in.

"Brooke, its Peyton! Open up!" She called as she knocked. There was still no response. Peyton stood on her tippy toes and reached up to grab the spare key Brooke kept on the door frame. She then unlocked the door and walked in and called out again. "Brooke!"

The lounge and kitchen area looked like a ghost town. She was surprised to see that there wasn't even dirty dishes in the sink. Peyton then walked down the hall to Brooke's room figuring she would find her still passed out from last night. Part of her hope that she would find her in bed with another guy, then she had the perfect excuse to have Lucas all to herself.

"Brooke." Peyton said again as she opened the bedroom door.

To her surprise, Brooke's bed was empty and there were clothes everywhere. Peyton started to freak out. Her head raced with a million thoughts, _What if someone broke in here? What if Brooke was hurt?_ Peyton looked in Brooke's closet to see if her suit cases were there. They weren't. That meant that Brooke had gone somewhere. It was so unlike her to leave without saying anything. Peyton left the room and headed back down the hallway. She exited the apartment and placed the key back in its place, before she headed over to her car. She climbed in and called Lucas.

-x-

Lucas pulled up outside of Dan's house. He saw that there were no cars in the drive way. That could mean no one was home or it could mean the cars were in the garage. Lucas got out of his '67 mustang and walked up the steps to the mansion. He rang the doorbell expecting no answer and if he got one he was expecting it to be Nathan. Lucas was shocked to see Dan home at this time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my first born son," Dan said giving him his evil smile. "How can I help you today?"

"I was just wondering if Nate was here." Lucas said uncomfortably. He would have preferred it if he had had no answer.

"No he's not, was he not at school?" Dan asked. Lucas could see that Dan was quickly becoming angry.

"No, that's why I'm here." he replied. He just wanted to get as far away from Dan as possible.

"Oh well I'll tell him you stopped by." Dan said furiously. Lucas could tell he was now incredibly pissed. Lucas was glad he wasn't in Nathan's shoes right then.

"Okay." Lucas said and quickly turned and walked back towards his car. Dan slammed the door behind him. About that time his phone rang. Lucas checked the caller ID and answered it immediately.

"Hello Pretty Girl." Lucas greeted as he smiled and climbed back into his car.

"_And here I thought you only called Brooke that._" Peyton replied with a smile of her own.

"Brooke doesn't do it justice," Lucas said as he started up his car. Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Speaking of Brooke. Have you had any luck in finding her?"

"_No she's gone. Her car's here but her suitcases are gone and her room's a wreck like she left in a rush. I hope she's okay,_" Peyton told him as she sighed. "_What about Nathan?_"

"He wasn't home either," Lucas replied as he drove to his house. "Dan thought he went to school."

"_This is so odd. Where do you think they are_?" Peyton asked him.

"Brooke's parents probably sent for her and she's somewhere exotic having the time of her life. Nathan on the other hand probably went to see his mom or his Uncle Cooper." Lucas said as he arrived back at his house.

"_Well I hope they're okay_." Peyton said pulling up outside Lucas' house at the same time he did. They both hung up their cell phones and exited the cars. Both couldn't help but smile widely as they walked towards each other.

"I guess that just leaves us." Lucas said in a deep sexy voice.

"I like us." Peyton whispered before she kissed him.

The two walked up to the house and went straight into Luke's bedroom. There was no one home which suited them both perfectly. They then had sex for the fourth time in two days. Their affair was becoming more frequent and with Brooke and Nathan nowhere to be found, it was only getting worse.

-x-

The sun shone through the hotel window at nine thirty a.m. and caused Brooke to stir. She squinted to keep the sun out of her eyes as she cursed that they had both forgotten to shut the drapes the previous night.

Nathan had his arms around her, with both of his hands resting on her left hip and she was snuggled close to him with her left arm over his abdomen and the other under the back of his neck. It was like he was using it as a neck support. She had to admit that it was nice and she felt relaxed and comfortable. She really didn't want to get up and she was kind of cold so she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you awake?" Nathan whispered.

"Yeah." Brooke said keeping her eyes closed. She didn't want to get out of bed. She was far too comfortable.

"When are we going to get up?" Nathan asked. He really wanted to go and take some more Tylenol. His pain was back with a vengeance. It was so bad he couldn't even enjoy the feel of Brooke snuggled against him like he normally would have.

"Never." Brooke replied as she smiled.

"But I'm hungry." Nathan replied. It was the first thing that came into his head. He just really had to get out of the bed.

"Call room service." Brooke mumbled as she buried her head against his shoulder. Nathan stiffened as she found a painful spot and it took a lot of willpower not to make a pained noise. Brooke however felt his reaction and lessened the pressure of her head against his shoulder.

"I would but a certain girl has her arms wrapped around me." Nathan replied as he gave her a forced laugh.

"But Natey, I'm cold." Brooke pouted. Nathan was grateful that she didn't try and snuggle closer.

"Well put your swim suit on and we'll have breakfast by the pool I'm sure it's not cold there." Nathan told her as he managed another laugh. This one wasn't as forced as the last one.

"Do you have your swim suit?" Brooke questioned.

"No but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. I'll get one later." Nathan replied.

"I'm amazing." Brooke told him as she smiled.

"How is that?" Nathan asked curious.

Brooke untangled herself from Nathan and climbed out of the bed. She then walked to her suitcase. She knelt down, opened it and began to rummage around inside.

"When I was packing, something told me to grab these," Brooke told him as she held up a pair of blue Ralph Lauren swimming trunks. "I'm not sure whose they are. Someone left them at my house after one of the pool parties, and I figured they would work until you got a pair."

"Those are mine from like two summers ago. They were my favorite pair but I didn't know where they went." Nathan told her as he laughed genuinely.

"Well I had them." Brooke told him as she laughed.

"I hope I can still wear them." Nathan said as she threw them at him. They landed on his chest and he picked them up and he examined them. He couldn't help thinking that they looked a little small. They looked like they wouldn't cover him.

"They shouldn't be that bad." Brooke told him as she grabbed her black bikini from the case and walked into the bathroom to change.

When Nathan heard the door close, he struggled out of bed and took the opportunity to quickly change in the bedroom. He quickly stripped off the clothes he was wearing and pulled the trunks on. He looked down at himself and realized that they were a bit snug but it wasn't too bad.

Nathan looked up from studying how he looked in his trunks as Brooke came out of the bathroom. Nathan had to admit that she looked hot. The bathing suit flaunted all of her best assets; her chest and her ass. He couldn't stop his eyes from running over her petite form. He liked what he saw and he was just glad that his crotch was too sore for him to react to the sight of her.

"Nathan what happened to you?" Brooke said worriedly. Nathan was confused as her voice brought him out of the slight daydream he had been in.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Brooke said with a frown. She walked up to him and softly touched a huge bruise that covered his side. It seemed to be in the shape of a shoe. "Look at yourself. You're all bruised up."

_Shit_, Nathan thought to himself. In all of the excitement he had actually forgotten about the reason that he was here.

"What happened?" Brooke whispered. Her hazel eyes were full of concern for him.

"It's nothing. Just basketball stuff." Nathan said not wanting to get into it.

"Nathan, there's more to it," Brooke pried. She knew he wasn't telling her everything and she wanted to know who had done this to him. "I dated Lucas for a long time he never looked like this after any basketball game or practice."

"He also didn't have Dan at his house when he got home." Nathan said sitting down in one of the chairs. He winced as his body protested. Brooke saw it and headed over to him.

"Dan did this to you." Brooke said kneeling down in front of him. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, that's why I left," He said softly. "I couldn't cope with it anymore. He went too far this time."

"Oh. How long has this been going on?" Brooke asked in a soft tone.

"Eight years." Nathan replied in almost a whisper.

"This has been going on since you were _nine_?" Brooke asked raising her voice.

"Brooke, it's really no big deal. I'm here now." Nathan said as he smiled.

"Oh you wait till I get my hands on him. I'm going to kill him!" Brooke said as she stood up. Nathan copied her actions.

"You're not going to get your hands on him because I'm not going to let you." He said as he took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Why?" She asked as she pouted. Nathan's eyes dropped to her lips as she did before they moved back to her eyes.

"Because, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you," He stated simply. "Dan is capable of anything and I don't want you anywhere near him Brooke. He'd probably go further than just hitting you."

"Oh," Brooke said as she understood what he meant. She leaned into him and Nathan wrapped his arms around her and held on to her for a few seconds. "I'm here for you Nate if you ever want to talk about it."

"I know you are. And I'm here for you." He said. Brooke pulled back from him and smiled.

"Let's get breakfast!" Brooke said as she skipped by him. "We need to relax."

"Yes we do," Nathan agreed as he laughed. "But first let me take some Tylenol. I kinda hurt."

"Nate, maybe you should get yourself checked out," she said as she studied his battered body once again. She also couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked in his snug swimming trunks. "I mean it looks like he hit you everywhere."

"Oh he did believe me," Nathan replied as he paused at the bathroom doorway. He looked over his shoulder at her. "He even kicked me in the you know where _several_ times. Thank god he didn't want anyone to know and left my face alone."

"Really?" Brooke asked as her eyes went wide. Nathan nodded before he headed through the doorway to take his Tylenol and use the bathroom. He emerged a few moments later.

"I'm expecting everyone to stare when I head down to the pool," he told her. "I just saw myself in the mirror and I think my body is the same color as these trunks."

"You know from a distance it probably looks like you have a swimsuit on," Brooke told him with a smile, trying to lighten the situation. Nathan laughed genuinely. "How about we stick some clothes on until we get down there? Would that make you feel better?"

"It might," he replied with a grin. Brooke rummaged through his duffel bag and threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at him. He easily caught them and began to slip them on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied as she slipped a sundress on. "We so need to go shopping and get you some clothes. It's _definitely_ a good thing you almost ran me over. I'll soon have you looking awesome!"

Brooke shoved a pair of strappy sandals on her feet as Nathan put some sneakers on his feet. There were some bruises showing on the exposed part of his legs but other than that he looked completely unharmed. Brooke picked up her purse and shoved hers and Nathan's wallets in there before she headed out of the room, with Nathan following. He made sure to pick the key up.

They headed down the hallway to the elevators and one was already there waiting. The stepped in and headed down to the ground floor. When they arrived they headed through the hotel lobby and went in the direction of the pool. The two then went out onto the patio and had a light breakfast. Brooke had mixed fruit salad and Nathan had a cinnamon and raisin bagel. Once they finished they headed to the pool. They were surprised to see no one at the pool at ten thirty in the morning.

"Where is everyone?" Brooke asked one of the cabana workers that was walking past.

"It's usually pretty empty. Most people go to the beach because it's so close. Why hang at the pool when there's a beach thirty yards away?" The woman replied with a smile before she left.

"Oh." Brooke said as she and Nathan walked over to lounge chairs and sat down.

"At least I don't have to be paranoid about people staring at me," Nathan told her as he gave her a cheeky grin and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Brooke laughed as he continued to strip down to his trunks. "Okay Davis get stripping. I feel a little under dressed here."

"Well if you insist," Brooke said as she slipped her dress and sandals off. "We can stick our clothes in my purse so they don't get wet. That's why I bought a large one."

"Brooke that's more like a beach bag than a purse," Nathan told her as he shoved his clothes in it. He then hesitantly led down on the lounger. "They're not very comfortable these are they?"

"That's because they're not meant for people who have been beaten," Brooke said as she placed her dress into her purse along with her sandals and put that and Nathan's sneakers under the little table that was between their loungers. She then led down on her own lounger. "Actually I see what you mean."

Nathan chuckled as they closed their eyes and tried to relax. Nathan could feel the Tylenol finally taking the edge off the pain, however it didn't get rid of it completely. They'd been laying there for a good while when Nathan looked over at Brooke.

"Still cold?" He asked.

"Not at all. I'm so comfortable." Brooke replied as she sighed happily.

Nathan got up and in a quick move picked Brooke up and throwing her in the pool. Brooke was caught completely off guard. When she came up from the water she looked pissed.

"Nathan Royal Scott! What the hell?" She roared. "Help me out!"

She swam to the edge of the pool where Nathan leaned down to help her up. Brooke put all her force behind it and pulled Nathan into the pool with her. He let out a yell of pain as she did but it came out the same time as he splashed into the water, so Brooke never heard it.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it!" she smirked.

"Not really it's a Brooke Davis." He replied as he tried to laugh through his pain.

Brooke jumped on his back and tried to dunk him, but had no luck. Nathan winced as he turned on her and dunked her under water. He had a few moments reprieve until Brooke spluttered back to the surface. This went on for a while before Brooke swam under water and went for his legs as she tried to dunk him. He wriggled out of her way but Brooke swam back at him, grabbed his trunks and pulled them down.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Nathan asked alarmed as he laughed nervously. Brooke surfaced in front of him and held his trunks up. "Give me those back! What if someone comes in?"

"Then they'll get quite a show won't they?" Brooke said as she swam away from him. He followed her and tried to get his trunks from her, but she threw them and they landed in the hot tub.

"Great Brooke," Nathan told her as he realized they were now in the shallow end of the water. "I hope you're gonna go and get them for me."

"I dunno," she replied playfully. "I might make you climb out of the pool and walk your naked ass over there yourself to get them."

"You make me do that Davis and it's gonna come back and haunt you one day." Nathan told her, unable to stop the smile that broke out on his face.

He then realized that Brooke was trying to cheer him up and take his mind off the pain he was in. He then cupped his hands in the water and brought some up to Brooke's face. He laughed and tried to ignore the pain in his groin, side and back as Brooke gasped in shock.

"I'm so getting you back for that!" she told him as she launched herself at him.

They splashed and played in the water for almost an hour and then Brooke decided that she wanted to go in the hot tub. She climbed out of the pool and turned and smirked at Nathan playfully.

"I dare you to go to the hot tub and get your trunks," she told him as she looked around. "We're still the only one's here."

Nathan looked around the pool area as he shook his head. He knew that Brooke had no intention of getting his trunks for him. He saw it was indeed empty except for the two of them so he quickly swam to the steps and pulled himself out. He tried to protect his modesty by cupping his hands over his groin as he scuttled to the hot tub. Brooke followed him with a concerned look on her face.

He climbed into the hot tub and sunk into the water. He thought the warm bubbly water might do his abused body some good. The pool had eased some parts but others were still killing him. He picked his trunks up and put them back on just as Brooke was stepping into the hot tub. He saw the concerned look on his face and look inquisitively at her as she sat beside him.

"It feels great in here! I'm definitely not cold anymore." Brooke said as she snuggled up against Nathan. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She rested her head carefully against his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Who would have thought six months ago the two of them would be together in California together, having a blast.

"It wouldn't be so bad dating you." Nathan said as he looked down at her.

"Hmmmm?" Brooke asked confused as she looked up at his face. He could still see the concerned look gracing her delicate features.

"It wouldn't be so bad dating you," He repeated as he smiled at her. "Lucas fucked up."

"Peyton too. You're a great guy." Brooke leaned up and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Who knew this could turn out to be more than just friendship!

"What's with the frowny look Brooke?" he asked her finally as she settled back into his embrace. He felt her sigh before she answered.

"Nathan I want you to go and get checked by a doctor," she told him. "I saw how badly bruised you are in your _important_ area and you really should get it checked. I mean what if you have internal bleeding or something, or a bust rib. One wrong move and your lungs or heart could just pop when a broken rib goes in it!"

"I told you I'll be fine Brooke. I'm used to it." He replied. The truth was he was scared about going in case they did find anything like that.

"Please Natey," Brooke told him as she carefully traced a fingertip over the shape of a bruise on his chest. It looked to her like it was the shape of a fist. "Please go and get checked. If you don't go for you go for me. I'll only keep worrying until you do."

"If it means that much to you Brooke, I'll go," he told her. It actually felt good to have someone be so concerned over him for a change. "But on one condition."

"What?" she asked as she moved her hazel eyes to look into his blue ones. She could see they were laced with pain and anxiety and the usual sparkle was nowhere to be seen.

"You hold my hand while they examine me." He told her.

He really didn't want to be alone when he found out just exactly what damage Dan had done to him. He knew that there had to be some due to the amount of pain and bruising he had. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. At least having Brooke with him would give him some moral support.

-x—

Nathan lay on the hospital bed in one of the paper gowns, waiting on a doctor to come back and examine him. Brooke was stood by the side of the bed. They had come up with the lie that he had been set on by a group of guys after a disagreement over basketball. It wasn't too far from the truth. Nathan had got a feeling that the doctor knew they were lying and that's why he had been gone for so long. Nathan expected the cops to show up at any moment.

"Why do you think it's taking him so long?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"Maybe he has other patients to see that are more urgent," Brooke suggested. "Maybe it's a good thing he's taking a while. I think if he was running around you like crazy I'd be having a coronary or something."

As Brooke finished speaking, the curtain was pulled back slightly and the doctor came back, closing the curtain behind him. He gave them both a reassuring smile and flicked through the paperwork he had in his hand.

"Okay, so I'm going to send you up to x-ray and get your chest done to see if we have any broken ribs," the doctor told Nathan. "Are you sure your arms, legs and shoulders feel okay?"**

"Yeah. My torso and sides and crotch seemed to get most of the hits and kicks." Nathan replied.

"I'm still going to get x-rays of those areas too," the doctor told him. "Then when you come back. I'll exam your groin and see what's happening down there."

"Is that really necessary?" Nathan asked him. He really didn't want a doctor messing around with his family jewels.

"It is," the doctor told him. "You could have some severe damage down there and if it's left untreated there could be consequences."

"Like what?" Brooke asked unable to help herself.

"Worst case scenario if there's a rupture, tear or dislocation down there, we may have to do an amputation if it's left untreated." The doctor replied. Nathan's eyes went wide at what he heard.

"Well can't you exam there before I go to x-ray?" Nathan asked. He really didn't want any part of that area to be cut off.

"I have a slot in x-ray now for you so we have to go there first," the doctor told him. "And when you come back, I'll have a sonogram machine here so I can get a clearer picture of what's going on in there. And I'll also need a urine sample."

Just over thirty minutes later, Nathan and Brooke arrived back from radiology and from providing a sample for the doctor. Nathan climbed out of the wheelchair and struggled back onto the bed. The doctor watched and the nurse wheeled the chair back out and closed the curtain.

"Someone is definitely in a lot of pain," the doctor said as he went about moving the scanner closer to the bed. "Now this scan should take around twenty minutes and I need you to lie _really_ still. I know that may be hard to do because of the pain and discomfort you're in but that's the only way that I can see what's happened in there. I'll apply a gel to the area and unfortunately it will be cold, but that could help ease some of the pain. The transducer may be a little painful but that will more than likely be down to the bruising."

"What's a transducer?" Brooke asked. "It doesn't sound very nice."

"It's what we use to scan with," the doctor replied as he held it up. Brooke nodded in understanding at he put it back down. He then picked up a plastic wedge type thing. It looked about the size of his forearm. "Now Nathan I need you to just lift yourself up slightly. So I can get this into position."

"Where are you putting that?" Nathan asked in a slightly panicked voice as his eyes grew.

"Don't worry it's just going between your legs so that the area I need to scan is raised slightly. It makes it easier. The only thing is it might be a little uncomfortable," the doctor said. Nathan reluctantly lifted his lower half and felt the doctor slide the wedge into place. "There we go. So now I need you to life the gown up so I can get cracking."

"I'll wait outside." Brooke said as she went to leave to give Nathan some privacy.

"Your girlfriend is more than welcome to stay if that's what you want." The doctor told him. Brooke was about to open her mouth to protest but Nathan stopped her.

"Brooke can you stay?" he asked as he looked at her pleadingly. He was honestly scared to death. "Please."

"Okay," she said as she moved back to his side. She ended up helping him to lift the gown up so he was exposed from the waist down. She caught a glimpse of him and couldn't help the words that left her mouth. "So I guess the rumors _are_ true, Mr. Size fourteen!"

"Brooke!" Nathan said as his eyes went wide as she gave him a cheeky grin.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh at what Brooke had said as she grinned at him cheekily. Nathan felt his face coloring rapidly and frowned. Nathan Scott never blushed. However the awkward moment passed as the doctor applied the gel and began the scan. Nathan quickly gripped Brooke's hand and grunted in pain as the doctor pressed on an incredibly tender spot. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not move.

"You'll be pleased to know that there's no dislocation in that area. The pain you're getting in your belly is more than likely from the kicks to your groin. And I checked your x-rays while you were giving us your sample and your ribs are just bruised and all your other bones are fine," the doctor told him. He then went back to what he was seeing on the screen. "Everything else looks undamaged too and the blood flow looks great. I'm just going to use a Doppler to check that the visual analysis is right."

Nathan frowned at Brooke and she smiled down at him reassuringly. He had a deathlike grip on her hand and she saw him flinch slightly as the doctor placed the Doppler against him to check the blood flow. She brought her free hand up and stroked his now dry hair back from his face. He managed a grateful smile as the doctor finished the scan.

"So like I said, everything is in its right place so you won't need surgery," the doctor told him as he gave him some tissue. "I'll let you wipe that off yourself."

"Thanks," Nathan replied as he took it from the doctor. The doctor then removed the wedge and began to put the equipment away. Brooke found herself watching Nathan actions as he cleaned the gel off himself. She realized what she was doing and quickly averted her eyes. "So do I just rest or what?"

"Yes. Bed rest for forty eight hours. I want you to have ice packs applied every three to four hours," the doctor told him. Nathan didn't like the sound of ice pack on his crotch. "I'll prescribe you some anti-inflammatory medication to reduce the edema and I'll also prescribe Tramadol for your pain. I'm also going to give you a scrotal support. That will decrease movement and help you recover faster. It's kind of like a jock strap."

"So can I go?" Nathan asked as he covered himself up again.

"Sure once I've got your urine results back and wrote your prescriptions," The doctor told him. "And it's important you stick to bed rest for a of couple days, otherwise you could aggravate it."

"Don't worry doctor, I'll look after him." Brooke told him with a smile.

-x—

Brooke and Nathan arrived back at the hotel about half an hour after Nathan was discharged from the hospital. She helped him from the cab, into the hotel, through the lobby and up to their room. While they were in the elevator, it once again stopped on the fourth floor and the couple from the previous day stepped in. Brooke looked at Nathan and rolled her eyes. He managed a small smile and closed his eyes. His medication was kicking in and he was feeling sleepy and a little woozy.

The couple smiled over at them and Brooke smiled in response as she got an idea in her head. She was going to get her own payback on Nathan for the comment yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Nathan. "Are you still sore?"

"Not like I was," he replied still with his eyes closed. "But there's still some pain."

Brooke noticed that the old couple was listening into their conversation. She looked over at them and smiled as she said.

"He's a little sore you know down there," she said in a pretend whisper. Nathan's eyes shot open. "He got a little carried away if you know what I mean."

The elderly couple chuckled between themselves as the elevator arrived at Brooke and Nathan's floor. Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her out before the doors had fully opened and practically marched down to their room. His head became even more spacey at the exertion and he was thankful of the Tramadol as otherwise his groin would be screaming at him right then. They got to the door and Brooke fumbled in her purse for the key.

"What the hell did you say that for?" he asked her incredulously.

"Payback _honey_," she told him with a smirk as she unlocked the door. They went inside and Nathan headed straight over to the bed, stripping his clothes off as he went. He just wanted to get in there and sleep. "Remember to leave your support on."

"Shut up Brooke!" he told her as she headed into the bathroom. He slipped a pair of boxers on in place of him trunks and climbed under the covers and lay down on his back. He sighed happily as he let his tired, aching body relax.

"I'm gonna go get us some ice from the ice machine down the hall," she told him as she picked the ice bucket up. "Then I'll make your ice pack."

"Okay." Nathan grumbled.

He watched her pick the room key up and headed out. He then climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. He found his Tramadol and decided to take one more. He hadn't taken the two like the label said he could. He quickly swallowed the tablet and then rushed back into bed. He settled down just as Brooke arrived back.

He watched her as she set about making an ice pack using a plastic bag and a hand towel. She then headed over to him. He grinned at her as he threw the covers back. He was too sleepy to care. He gasped as she placed the ice over his crotch.

"Is that cold?" she asked in an amused voice. He managed something that sounded like a yes. She looked at his face and frowned. "That medication must be strong."

"I took another," he mumbled as he shifted the ice pack slightly. "Working nicely now."**

"Nathan! You shouldn't have done that! You might overdose!" Brooke told him in a worried voice.

"Well you could always kiss it better." he said with a sly grin before he zonked out.

Brooke couldn't help laughing at his last comment and she placed the covers back over him. She decided to go and have a bath while he was sleeping. She took one last look at him and saw the peaceful expression on his face, before she headed into the bathroom.

**Holy cow that was a lot wasn't it? Lol (: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think/ want to see in the next chapter! I will be updating next week (: **

**Always Love,**

**Kay (:**


	4. A New Home

**Chapter Four: A New Home**

**I honestly haven't been in much of a mood to update, I don't mean to bitch but I was very disappointed in the lack of Reviews I got for the last chapter. It saddened me that the only one I got was from my beta! I was so excited about the last chapter adding in a lot of your suggestions, I was hoping for tons of feedback, but its whatever.**

**Now that I'm done ranting, I hope you do enjoy this chapter and I do appreciate everyone who is reading this! **

Brooke and Nathan hung out at the hotel for two more days. Nathan spent most of it in bed while Brooke watched over him. He was doped up on his medication for most of the time and Brooke actually found herself enjoying being his so-called nurse maid. She found it especially funny when he would whine about having a fresh ice pack applied. He just reminded her of the little boy he had been when they first met.

While Nathan was asleep Brooke indulged in her favorite past time and went shopping. She was in her element as she bought her and Nathan new clothes shoes and accessories. Today they were going to go house shopping. The upside was, Nathan was feeling better and was well enough to go with her.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom in a yellow sundress and white strappy wedge heels. Nathan was wearing khaki shorts and a matching yellow polo shirt. He saw her in the reflection of the mirror and couldn't help smiling.

"We look country club-ish," Nathan told her as he still looked at their reflections in the mirror. "And also like we're a couple with the matching yellow. I suppose I should be thankful that it's not pink."

"We have to look the part. They won't take us seriously if we show up looking like two teenagers that ran away from home," Brooke said as she grabbed her white bag. "Now come on they have an open house for this amazing beach condo in New Port. I want to hurry and get there!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and followed her to the door. It felt great to him to be able to move around again without being in pain. They headed to the elevator and didn't have long to wait until the car arrived. They climbed in and were grateful to have it to themselves as they headed to the ground floor. They exited the hotel and stood on the side walk as Nathan tried to hail a cab.

"We seriously need a car. It's impossible to get a cab here." he complained.

"You're just not doing it right." Brooke said as she walked up beside him and hiked her dress up a little.

She brought her fingers up to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Then she jumped up and down waving at the upcoming cab. Of course they stopped. It was true sex sold. Brooke and Nathan got into the cab as Brooke told him the address and he drove off.

"So I talked to my parents." Brooke said casually.

"Really?" Nathan said sounding surprised as he gave her a sideways glance.

"Yep. I told them I was in California and that I was staying here." she confessed.

"Did you tell them I was here?" Nathan asked.

"I did and they were pretty understanding. I explained that you were in some trouble at home and under no circumstance were they supposed to let anyone know you were with me," Brooke explained. "My dad kind of guessed what trouble you were in. I asked him how he knew and he said he could tell when you were younger. Anyway long story short they are going to pay for the condo and buy us a car. And they're getting the rest of my stuff from the apartment."

"Wow really! They don't have to. We have a lot of money I'm pretty sure we still have about three hundred thousand dollars." Nathan said causing the cab driver to swerve a little. Brooke and Nathan both looked up at him. He had obviously been listening to their conversation. He gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah but now we don't have to get a job. We can just relax. Plus they don't mind," Brooke replied. "I mean could you really see me working?"

"Okay," Nathan replied as he smiled. "This could be great. And no I couldn't imagine the great Brooke Davis working."

Brooke and Nathan pulled up outside of the Condo. They climbed out and Nathan instantly saw that there was a new black mustang in the drive way. That and the fact that the sign said sold on it.

"I'm sorry Brooke it looks like were too late." Nathan said giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah don't get mad at me, but I kind of already bought the house and the car." Brooke confessed as she smiled.

"You did." Nathan said looking at her. He really couldn't believe Brooke Davis. She was definitely something else. He was glad he had run into her before he left Tree Hill, otherwise he had no idea where he would be right now.

"It was a great house and someone else was going to get it so I had to move fast. And I figured if we got a car we wouldn't have to waist money going back and forth places in cabs." She told him.

"Well then let's see our new house." Nathan laughed putting his arm around her shoulder.

Brooke unlocked the door and Nathan couldn't help noticing that the cab was still waiting. He quickly moved his attention back to Brooke and the house, when she opened the door and began to lead him inside. They walked in to a very open living room full of natural light.

"The place was already furnished," Brooke said. "That's what makes it such a great deal."

"I trust your judgment." Nathan said as he nudged Brooke playfully.

The place looked great and Nathan was impressed at his surroundings. They walked through the back doors where there was an in ground pool with a spa.

"You see those two rooms with the sheer curtains hanging there?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes." Nathan said as he looked to where she was pointing.

"Well that's the bedrooms." Brooke smiled.

"That's awesome," Nathan said as he walked towards them. He went inside and looked around. "This house must have been expensive."

"I really don't know my parents paid for it." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Brooke you do realize that you can see through these drapes right?" he asked as he looked as them. Instead of a wall the two bedrooms were only separated by the sheer drapes that were also at the window. He smiled as he asked. "Aren't you worried of what I might see?"

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before Nate." She told him with a laugh.

"Well I wish you would have told me before, we could have brought our stuff from the hotel." He said as he laughed at her response.

"Yeah I already took care of that too. Our stuff was already packed. So I told the bell hop to go grab it once we left the room." Brooke told him. Her plan to surprise Nathan was brilliant

"Okay. Then how did you get the luggage in the car?" He questioned. Brooke smiled at the cute, confused expression he had on his face.

"The bell hop had it loaded into the cab at the side entrance. Then he text me the number of the cab," Brooke told him. She then teased him by saying. "You on the other hand just really can't hail a cab. Speaking of, we better go and get our luggage."

Nathan followed her back out to the front of the house and found the cab driver still waiting. Nathan grabbed their luggage from the trunk as Brooke paid the driver. He then closed the trunk and carried the larger cases into their new home. Brooke carried the smaller things.

"Okay that's amazing. When did you have time to do all of this?" Nathan asked incredulously as he dumped the bags down. At this point they had seen the whole house so Brooke led them out to the beach, where they sat in lounge chairs there.

"Well when I went shopping two days ago I got us new cell phones." She told him and smiled slyly.

"You got us new cell phones and didn't give me mine yet!" Nathan said as he pretended to be mad.

"Oh please, who are you going to call? Because we both know it's not anybody at home, and you have no friends here yet," She said as she taunted him. "You're not the all round social butterfly like I am."

"Whatever." he replied playfully.

"Any ways, I called my parents and told them my predicament. My mom had her real-estate agent email me different places for sale around here and when I saw this one I fell in love with it and knew you would _love_ it."

"Well thank you Brooke. You did a great job!" he told her with a smile.

"You're welcome." She smiled as she nudged him.

"Now where's my cell phone!" Nathan whined. He sounded like a twelve year old getting a cell phone for the first time.

"Well its nothing fancy just the basic phone. Something to use for emergencies. It definitely doesn't have any bells and whistles." Brooke said seriously. She was dying to laugh.

"You sound like my mom. Just give it to me." Nathan said holding out his hand.

"Okay. Close your eyes," Nathan rolled them but did what Brooke said. She then laid the skinny flat square phone in his hand. "Open your eyes."

Nathan did. There lying in Nathan's hand was an iPhone.

"So much for no bells and whistles." He laughed as he looked at it.

"I went ahead and took the liberty of adding some apps for you." Brooke said as she smiled.

Nathan eagerly looked at what she had added on his phone. The phone had every ESPN app, apps to keep track of the NCAA games, and finger basketball.

"Enjoy." Brooke told him as she smiled widely.

"Thank you for everything." Nathan said. He got out of his seat and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You're welcome." Brooke told him. After a few minutes they ended their hug and they both went back into the house. They unpacked their things and then went grocery shopping. Now the two were cooking supper.

"Brooke are you sure you know how to cook Salmon?" Nathan asked as he watched her slice the fish. "Because I don't want to get food poisoning from undercooked fish."

"Yes Nathan I do," She told him as she shook her head at him. "Believe it or not when I was younger my live in cook taught me how to cook and I paid attention."

"Okay." Nathan said trusting her.

"Now will you please cut the vegetables?" Brooke said motioning to the zucchini, squash, and carrots.

"What are these for?" Nathan asked. It was pretty obvious he was a novice to the whole cooking concept.

"Steamed vegetables." Brooke replied with a laugh.

"How are you going to steam them?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"How many more questions are you going to ask?" she asked as she shook her head in bewilderment. "With a steamer."

"Oh, so what are we having?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Wood grilled salmon, steamed veggies, and baked potato soufflé," she told him. "And if your good and eat all of your food, there will be a special dessert."

"Okay! And you do realize where my mind went with that last comment right?" Nathan smiled cutting the vegetables. Brooke just laughed at him and the look he had on his face. The two then continued to cook together in silence. Well Brooke cooked Nathan just mostly watched.

"Go sit down," Brooke said as she plated the food. Nathan took a bottle of red wine to the table and Brooke brought the food. She put Nathan's plate down in front of him as he poured the wine. She then nervously said. "Okay, I can't eat until you take a bit and tell me how it is."

Nathan cut his salmon and took a bite. He chewed for a minute then the biggest smile crept across his face. He got an incredulous look on his face as he said.

"Brooke this is amazing!" he said as he eagerly ate some more.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, who knew you could cook so well," he said as he continued to devour the food in front of him. "This is probably the best salmon I've ever eaten."

"Well what about the veggies how are they." Brooke asked as her face lit up at his praise. Nathan took a bite and nodded his head.

"They're perfect, not mushy but not raw." he said through a mouthful of said vegetables.

"Okay now try the baked potato soufflé. This is my own master piece." She told him. Nathan eagerly dug into the creamy potatoes with melted cheese and bacon on top.

"Brooke seriously you should open a restaurant this is great!" Nathan said. It was clear he was in culinary heaven. The look on his face and the appreciative noises he made, had Brooke feeling proud.

"Thank you." Brooke said pleased with herself.

"Eat, enjoy what you've done." Nathan said motioning to her food.

Brooke dug in and they ate together laughing in casual conversation. Once they were finished they cleaned up the mess together and made their way to the couch to watch some TV.

"So what's the special dessert?" Nathan asked as Brooke flipped through the channels. He then chuckled as he said. "Go get it before I lower the tone of the evening with some dirty talk!"

"Oh, well let me go get it," She said as she smiled. Brooke walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a basket of strawberries, a bowl of whipped cream, and a bowl of chocolate sauce. "My favorite dessert in the whole world."

"So what are we going to do with all of this?" Nathan asked as Brooke handed him the whipped cream. "Plus this isn't helping me trying not to lower the tone."

"Eat it, unless you can think of something else." Brooke smiled her devil grin.

"I can think of a lot of things to do with it but it would mean we have to evaluate our friendship." Nathan replied as he gave her a mischievous look.

"I think we can do that," Brooke said dipped her index finger into the chocolate and licked it off slowly. Nathan had no choice to watch her and swallowed slowly as he did. "I was thinking a friends with benefits thing."

"I like the sound of that!" Nathan said quickly and eagerly. He did a little happy dance inside that his groin was no longer painful. "What brought this on?"

"Pretty much seeing you walking around for the past few days in nothing but swimming trunks and underwear has made me horny," Brooke confessed. "Plus seeing everything you had to offer in the hospital didn't help. And hello I've been helping you look after your crotch!"

"I could definitely say the same. I mean your swimsuits don't leave much to the imagination," Nathan said as he dipped a strawberry into the bowl of cream and fed it to Brooke. In the process getting some on her upper lip. She quickly ate the delicious fruit. "You got some…"

Nathan trailed off as he leaned in and kissed the cream from Brooke's lip. Brooke deepened the kiss and Nathan had no complaints. They somehow managed to place the chocolate and cream onto the floor without spilling a drop. They both then moved so they were lying on their sides on the sofa.

They kissed on the sofa for a long time, before they got braver and hands began to roam. Brooke took the opportunity to shed Nathan of his shirt and Nathan decided that if he was losing clothing, Brooke had to as well, so her dress met the same fate. She had a bikini on underneath.

As Nathan was pulling it over her head, they fell off the sofa and landed in a heap on the floor. Both giggled and were thankful that they hadn't knocked the chocolate and cream over. Brooke got an idea in her head as she saw it and smiled that devilish smile again. Nathan looked at her quizzically as she straddled him. She then laughed as he gasped as the still cold cream met the heated flesh of his abs.

"God Brooke! That's co-oh!" his protest turned into a moan as her mouth moved over where she had placed the cream. She then stopped and Nathan looked at her confused.

"Hmm there's something missing," she said as she pulled a thoughtful face. She then added some of the chocolate sauce before she continued her previous actions. "Mm that's much better. It definitely beats strawberries."

"Oh really?" Nathan asked with a grin. Brooke nodded. "Well two can play that game."

Brooke squealed as Nathan moved suddenly so that she was below him. He looked down at her mischievously as he studied her for a few moments.

"Hmm, where shall I choose?" he asked quietly. Brooke just looked up at him with the same expression on her face as what he had on his. "I know where. Seeing as though I'm naked from the waist up, it's only fair that you are too."

Brooke just giggled as he quickly stripped her of her bikini top. He took the opportunity to tickle her for a while and she squealed as he found an extra ticklish spot on her side. He tickled her for almost ten minutes and she had tears running from her eyes due to her constant laughter by the time he had finished. He then looked down at her as she regained her breath.

"Hmm, now which one shall I sample first?" he asked as he gave her a cocky grin. "The left one or the right one?"

He decided to go for both. Brooke couldn't help but laugh as he covered her chest in the cream that was left and then poured the remaining chocolate sauce over her. He then proceeded to clean her off. When he had finished he raised his head and looked down at her. She burst out laughing as he did.

"What?" he asked curious.

"You have chocolate all over your face!" she said through her giggles.

"Well I won't be the only one," he told her as he resumed kissing her. Sure enough, a few moments later she too had chocolate on her face.

The two then spent the night kissing and cuddling in the lounge, before they showered and went to bed. They did not have sex, which was something that they weren't ready for. And it was almost like the agreement had been made between them without saying anything. They just kissed and cuddled some more, before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Please Please Please if you liked this chapter Review and let me know what you liked about it, what I can improve on, and what you'd like to see in the future! **

**With Love,**

**Kay :D **


	5. That's Private School For Ya

**Chapter Five: That's Private School for Ya**

**A/N: I want to give out a quick apology on delaying this chapter. My laptop is broken ): I cracked the screen and have to plug this up to the tv just so I can see until its fixed! So living in a busy house like I do I have limited time to work on it.**

**Also it would have been up sooner but my boyfriend decided to go bipolar on me and the matter of 45 minutes completely turn on me from saying I love you to I hate you. Came as a complete shock turns out he started talking to another girl and in 45 minutes I guess decided I was nothing to him anymore. Anyways long story short I wasn't in the mood to go over the chapter after my beta was done with it. So I'm sorry but here it is now!**

**WARNING: This chapter may cause excessive drooling; it would be advised to have a bucket close by. **

Brooke had fallen asleep in Nathan's room, so she didn't hear her alarm clock go off at seven a.m. to let her know it was time to get up and ready for school. So when the sun finally reached her face at ten fifty-seven she sprung up from his arms causing Nathan to fall out of bed.

"What is it?" He said jumping up from the floor in alarm. He looked around in a panic as he blinked sleepily.

"I think we overslept. What time is it?" Brooke asked in a panic. She couldn't help but notice the cute sleepy expression on Nathan's face. She also took a moment to appreciate his underwear clad body.

"Ten fifty-eight, why?" Nathan replied as he looked down at his phone that was on the nightstand.

"We were supposed to start school this morning which means we were supposed to get up at seven to be there on time. I have to get a shower." Brooke said as she exited the room. Nathan followed

"Want to conserve water?" Nathan asked as he popped her on the rear. He let his fingers stroke over the firm globes of her panty covered ass as he did and made an appreciative sound.

"As tempting as that would be, we really need to hurry and I know we would never get out once we got in." Brooke told him as she looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a knowing smile.

"Fine I guess I'll use the outside shower," He said with a pout as Brooke laughed and headed to the bathroom. "It's a good thing its private out there, otherwise I'd be putting on a show for everyone to see."

"Thank you!" she called as she walked to the shower. She stripped her underwear off as she did. She then stepped into the shower and starting it.

"Are you ready to go?" Brooke asked as she walked** into the living room *forty-five minutes later. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a flowing green tank top. She had on a pair of black heels and an oversized black Versace bag.

"I guess." Nathan said looking up. He took a moment to admire what Brooke had on. He himself was wearing faded worn jeans, a white Ralph Lauren t-shirt, and Nike Shox. He stood up and asked. "Has anyone ever told you that you look extremely gorgeous Brooke Davis?"

"Well no one told me that today, thanks." She replied as she blushed slightly and grinned.

"Let's go rock this school Ms. Davis." Nathan said as he took hold of her hand and lead her to the door.

He waited patiently while she locked up then the two headed towards their new fully loaded Mustang. They were still hand in hand. Nathan stood there for a moment as he admired the new car before he got the look of a child on Christmas morning. He looked over at Brooke.

"Now, it's time to show off my new ride." Nathan smirked.

Brooke laughed as he let go of her hand and hopped into the front driver's seat of the car. Brooke smirked as she dived in after him and scrambled over him to the passenger side. Nathan smirked and took the opportunity to slap her ass again.

"You mean our ride." Brooke laughed as she plugged her phone up to the stereo system.

"Brooke, wouldn't it have been easier to use the passenger door?" Nathan asked her as he laughed. "I mean that's what it's there for."

"But what would be the fun in that?" Brooke asked him as she kinked her eyebrow. "And I was careful not to catch any of the gear sticks."

"Gear sticks?" Nathan asked confused as he looked at the single gear stick. Brooke smirked and her eyes traveled to his crotch. He realized what she was on about instantly and laughed as he said. "Well if you ever want to get me in gear for a ride feel free."

"_Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sipping, yellow Lamborghini, yellow top missing. Yeah, yeah, that shit look like a toupee, I get what you get in ten years, in two days. Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J._" Brooke started singing along with the song.

"Chris Brown?" Nathan laughed. He quickly looking over at her as he drove.

"Don't dis, I love this guy," Brooke went back to singing. "_If you get what I get, what would you say? She wax it all off, Mr. Miyagi, and them suicide doors, Hari Kari._"

"Wow Brooke, don't quite your day job. Singing is not your strong suit." Nathan told her as he gave her a grin.

"Hey!" Brooke said hitting him in the arm. Nathan started to swerve and jerked the wheel to straighten the car back out.

"Shit Nathan I'm so sorry!" Brooke said as she freaked out. Nathan kept his eyes on the road before turning and looking at Brooke.

"Gotcha! Like your little hit could cause that much damage." He joked.

"That's not funny," Brooke pouted. "I thought we were going to crash."

"I'm sorry Brooke," Nathan said as he reached over and rubbed her leg. His actions made Brooke wish she had worn a skirt. "I didn't mean to scare you." "Gotcha!" Brooke laughed getting him back.

"Oh you're good!" Nathan laughed. "If we weren't best friends I'd totally hate you right now."

"Well it's a good thing were best friends then," Brooke said as she too laughed. "With all those extra benefits to come too."

"Exactly, so where is this school?" he asked looking over at her. He kept his hand resting on her thigh.

"Not sure, I was told after you cross over the pier there are signs you follow." she told him with a slight frown.

"Okay, what's the schools name?" he asked her as he absent mindedly stroked her thigh again. Neither really noticed that he was doing it.

"It's the Harbor High School or something like that?" She replied skipping to the next song, "_La la la la la, la la na na na, la la la la la, la la na na na_"

"Are you in a rap mood?" Nathan asked as Brooke started singing You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship.

"No I'm in a clubbing mood!" Brooke sang. "_What I been dreaming of, you'll be that girl._"

"We should go tonight, hit up the scene." Nathan told her as he looked over at her.

"Really?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Sure why not?" He chuckled.

"This is going to be awesome!" Brooke squealed

"And if we don't hook up with others, how about some of those benefits tonight?" Nathan asked her as he glanced over at her and ran his eyes over her form.

"You got a deal," Brooke replied. "Although we'll need some more cream."

Nathan shook his head as he followed the signs for a couple of more minutes. After driving for nearly fifteen minutes, he pulled up to a school four times bigger than Tree Hill High School.

"Wow." Brooke said turning down the music.

"We definitely moved up in life." Nathan said as he pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine.

"All this time my parents tried to get me to move out here and I wouldn't. Clearly I was missing out." Brooke said as she and Nathan got out of the car.

Before he realized what he was doing, Nathan had taken hold of her hand and they walked into the school as other students were walking out; it had to be lunchtime. They headed up to the front desk where a woman who was sat there greeted them. Brooke quickly appraised her and guessed her to be in her mid forties.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, and this is Nathan Scott. We were supposed to register for classes today." Brooke said as she smiled her million dollar Brooke Davis smile.

"Yes, you were supposed to register this morning before school started. I'm not sure where the two of you came from but you can't just strut in here whenever. We have rules here you know," The woman said as she gave them a snotty look. Brooke opened her mouth to give the woman a piece of her mind when Nathan squeezed her hand that he still held and stopped her. "Let me see if the Principal can see you now."

The woman got up and walked down the hall. Brooke glared after her with narrowed eyes.

"What a bitch." Brooke said turning to Nathan.

"Agreed but you need to keep your cool. Not a great time to make enemies Brooke." He told her softly as the woman came back.

"Ms. Chang can see you now. Just go down that hallway and her door is the second one on the right." she told them.

"Thank you." Nathan said as he led Brooke towards the principal's office. Once they got there Nathan lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ms. Chang said. Nathan and Brooke walked into the school and smiled. "Brooke and Nathan, it's great to have you here at Harbor High Private School. Please take a seat."

Nathan shot Brooke a quick glance who shrugged her shoulders. She felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly as he gave her a small, comforting smile, as they sat in the two chairs at the opposite side of the principal's desk. Their hands remained intertwined to reassure each other. Both felt completely out of place and out of their comfort zones.

"So what brings you to Newport?" the principal asked them. She couldn't help but notice how they kept hold of each other's hands.

"My parents." Brooke replied.

"Oh yes I talked to them. I'd love to thank them in person for their sizeable donation to our athletic program." the principal said with a smile.

"I'm afraid they're in New York right now on business." Brooke informed her.

"Oh well maybe when they come back." Ms. Chang smiled at her looking over some of their paperwork.

"I'll let them know." Brooke told her.

"Okay now let's go over you schedule. I got your transcripts from Tree Hill this morning. We are a little different here we only have four classes. You have these classes for a semester then you get new ones. Your two schedules are very similar. You both have English 3 first period with Mr. Chavez, which is great because his first day is tomorrow too. He's taking Ms. Anderson's old place as she had to retire early. US History second period with Coach Freeman, which you'll be glad to hear is our basketball coach. Brooke your parents informed me that Nathan was star of the basketball team and you were head cheerleader."

"That's correct." Brooke confirmed with a smile.

"Well we've already had tryouts but if you are as good as they say I'm sure there can be some arrangements made." Ms. Chang told them.

"That's great." Nathan said as he smiled.

"Okay back to the schedule, you two have first lunch. After that, you have Psychology and Sociology with Ms. Miller. This is where your classes get different. Brooke you go to Coach Edwards for gym, and Nathan you go to Coach Riley for gym. You two will end up in the same place, you just change in different rooms. The gym I put you in is the athletics gym. I went ahead and put the two of you there because I'm fairly confident you're going to make the teams."

"Thanks." Brooke said.

"I also put the two of you in the same classes because I know it's hard to go into a school not knowing anyone. This way you're not completely alone." she told them with a friendly smile.

"We appreciate it." Nathan told her and felt Brooke squeeze his hand. He squeezed hers back in response.

"Well you're too late to start class today but I can have someone show you around. Also I think it would be a good idea after you find your classes if you go ahead and tryout for Basketball and Cheerleading." Ms. Chang said.

"Um Ms. Chang, I think that's a great idea but we weren't prepared for that so we don't have athletic clothes." Brooke told her.

"Well we are a private school so you have to wear our gym clothes so I can go ahead and assign the two of you those. I just think it will be better to get you into your schedule as soon as possible." Ms. Chang explained.

"I agree." Brooke smiled.

"Great let me call some students down here to show you around," Ms. Chang turned and picked up her phone dialing a number. "Hello Ms. Miller, could you send Rachel Gatina and Jake Jagielski down to my office? Thank you."

"I took the liberty of recruiting two students in your third period who are also a cheerleader and basketball player to show you around. They should be here in a moment. In the meantime do the two of you have any questions?"

"What is your policy on parking?" Brooke asked.

"Well you'll have to buy a pass then we'll assign you a spot. There are different classes of parking passes you can buy. We have three gold passes left that means you can park up front; you get to come in fifteen minutes late and leave fifteen minutes early. Silver parking is midways through the parking lot you can come in five minutes late and leave five minutes early. And bronze is normal parking. You park in the back and you have to be on time and you don't get to leave early."

"Gold." Brooke and Nathan said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay," Ms. Chang smiled opening a drawer and pulling out a gold tag. "That's going to be $150. Will you need two?"

"No one is fine," Nathan answered. "We share a car."

"Okay." She smiled at the two. Nathan took out his wallet and paid while Ms. Chang wrote their names on the tag.

"Can you leave for lunch?" Nathan asked.

"You have an hour and half for lunch and the only way you can leave is if you have a gold pass so the two of you are good." Ms. Chang replied.

"What's the dress code?" Brooke asked.

"We are not very strict on the dress code here. Pretty much just use your own judgment. Don't come to school in a bikini top and shorts with your butt cheeks hanging out and were good. No profanity on shirts or gang related stuff, but I don't think we'd have a problem with that." Ms. Chang replied as she surveyed their clothing.

At that moment the door opened and a tall gorgeous girl with fiery red hair walked in with a really hot guy with light brown surfer boy haircut.

"Rachel, Jake, I'd like you to meet Brooke and Nathan. They just moved here from Tree Hill, North Carolina." Ms. Chang said. The girl, Rachel let out a snort. Brooke gave her the death glare, Rachel glared back.

"They are in your Psychology class and they also are in the athletics gym class." Ms. Chang said.

"What sports?" Jake asked curious.

"They're trying out for Cheerleading and Basketball after they take a tour of the school." Ms. Chang said.

"Oh this is going to be good." Rachel said with a look of glee on her face.

"I'd like it if you two would give them a tour of the school." Ms. Chang said.

"Really?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes. She walked out of the room and called over her shoulder. "Better get a move on it then."

"I'm Jake," The guy said sticking out his hand for Brooke and Nathan to shake. "That was Rachel."

"Good luck here at Newport Harbor. If you have any questions feel free to stop by my office." Ms. Chang called to them as they left.

"Thank you." Nathan and Brooke said. Once they got out of the office, they found Rachel who was on the phone. Brooke and Nathan were still hand in hand. Brooke was glad of the comfort it brought.

"Yep their try outs are in an hour or so. I don't know they're new. Okay well tell everyone. Talk to ya later." Rachel hung up the phone and turned her attention to Brooke.

"Did you just invite the whole school to our try outs?" Brooke asked furiously.

"Yeah I did, that's not going to be too much pressure is it?" Rachel asked snidely.

"No not at all. The more the merrier." Brooke snapped back as she felt Nathan squeeze her hand yet again. Rachel looked down at her about to continue the battle when she noticed Brooke's shoes.

"Are you wearing limited addition Pep Jimmy Choo heels?" Rachel asked sounding jealous. She was a sucker for shoes.

"Yes." Brooke replied as she too looked down.

"I was on the waiting list for those shoes for months when they sold out. Where did you get those?" Rachel asked her curious.

"My mom's friends with the designer, she got us both a pair." Brooke told her. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Okay we're officially friends. Sorry about calling all of those people but seriously those shoes are amazing!" Rachel told her as she flashed her a smile.

"Rachel calm down." Jake said as he laughed.

"You know shoes are my weakness," She pouted. "Again I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"So what position do you play?" Nathan asked Jake.

"Shooting guard, you?" he replied proudly.

"I play small forward." Nathan smirked.

"Nice." Jake said fist-bumping Nathan.

Jake and Rachel showed Brooke and Nathan around the school. Rachel was right on the time. An hour later, they were standing in a crowded gym about to try out for the sports they loved.

"Great." Brooke said as she looked at Nathan.

"Pretend we're still in Tree Hill and this is just another game. Just a normal Friday night." Nathan said as he hugged her.

Brooke was glad of his support and that he was here with her. She didn't know what she would do if she was here alone. She didn't think she could face tryouts with this many people.

Brooke walked over to the cheer mats where two girls were standing. One was a tall, super skinny, dirty blonde haired girl. The other was girl with dark brown hair who was on the short side.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. I'm here to try out for cheerleading." Brooke said. Saying that was so odd for her. She was used to hearing people say that to her, not the other way around. It was going to be hard to go from head cheerleader to just another girl.

"No really?" The brunette said trying to sound dumb. Brooke really was trying to keep her cool but this girl was being a bitch.

"Really." She said rolling her eyes.

"Show us your best routine when we start the music." The blonde said insinuating that Brooke sucked.

"Oh I brought my own music." Brooke told her. After the tour Brooke went out to the car and grabbed a CD. She just happened to have her old Classic Champion cheer mix with her.

"Great." The blonde said giving her a tight smile as Brooke handed her the CD.

"Track 9." Brooke told her.

She went and stood out in the middle of the mats and waited for the music to start. Kung Fu Fighting started playing and Brooke did two backhand walk over's. She jumped back up and started doing the rest of the routine.

There weren't a whole lot of flips in it because Tree Hill didn't have a lot of strong gymnasts but there was a lot of fast dancing. There were a lot of moves that required Brooke to get down to the ground then get up in a split second and Brooke knew that would score her points because it was hard.

Brooke then started improvising. She started adding in some flips and walk over's. But of course made it look like it belonged there. When the music ended Brooke landed in a split, surprisingly not out of breath.

The whole gym went crazy; the blonde rolled her eyes while the brunette had to pick her mouth up off the floor. Brooke walked off the mats and over to Nathan who gathered her into his arms and swung her around in a hug. Brooke held onto him as he did.

"You did great!" He smiled. He had never seen Brooke perform like that before and he had enjoyed it immensely.

"Thank you." Brooke replied as Rachel came up to them.

"Wow Brooke I'm surprised that was amazing. Where did you learn it?" she asked her.

"Actually I made it up for last year's Cheer Classic. It just didn't have as many flips in it. I added those as I went." Brooke replied as Nathan finally put her down.

"Well that was completely awesome. Come on and I'll introduce you to Marissa and Summer." Rachel told her. Brooke followed Rachel over to where the two girls were standing. Nathan managed to swat her ass before she did.

"Brooke this is Marissa Cooper. She's our cheer captain." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you still sour about losing the captains spot to Marissa?" The other girl asked.

"It's not much of a competition when the other girl has a sprained ankle she can't put any weight on, now is it?" Rachel retorted as she turned her attention back to Brooke, "And this is co-captain Summer Roberts."

"Hey." Brooke said.

"So she's on the team right?" Rachel asked Marissa.

"Gee I don't know Rachel. Were kind of full I just don't think there's going to be room for one more girl." Marissa replied.

"You do realize that's bull shit considering Ashley's no longer on the team because she broke her ankle." Rachel told her as she put her hands on her hips.

"Rachel we can't just give the spot to anyone," Marissa said as she eyed Brooke. "How do we even know she can keep up or afford the things we do?"

"First off she was head cheerleader at her old school and second off she probably has more money than you do." Rachel said. She wasn't backing down.

"Whatever. I guess we can give you a trial run but you're on probation. One wrong move and you're off. We'll fit you for your outfit tomorrow. Hopefully we have one to fit you."

"Looking forward to it." Brooke replied as she smiled. She then rolled her eyes as she and Rachel walked back over to Nathan and Jake.

"So are you on the team?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"I'm on probation." Brooke snorted.

"Well they don't know what they have coming to them." Nathan said as he hugged Brooke tightly.

"Thanks Nate. Good luck out there!" she said as she smiled.

"Thanks Davis." Nathan said as he smirked. Brooke and Rachel made their way to the bleachers where they took a seat.

"So are you and Nathan dating?" Rachel asked. She had been dying to know since she had walked into the principal's office and had seen them holding hands.

"No," Brooke replied. "We're just really great friends."

"How great? Friends with benefits great?" Rachel pried as they watched Nathan do warm up drills with Jake.

"Um a little." Brooke said not all that comfortable talking to Rachel about it.

"I really like him. Do you mind if I see where it goes?" Rachel asked her.

Brooke thought for a moment. She really liked the red head and if she was honest with herself she would rather Nathan be with Rachel than someone else at the school.

"If that's what he wants go for it." Brooke told her as she smiled. Brooke made a mental note to get some benefits from Nathan before he hooked up with Rachel.

"Wow really. You're great. Not like most girls here." Rachel commented amazed.

"Remember I'm not from here Rachel." Brooke laughed.

"I'm not from here either." Rachel replied.

"Really where are you from?" Brooke asked truly interested.

"I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana and Jake's from Savannah, Georgia. We've been friends for a while now." Rachel spoke.

"Cool got to love Mardi Gras." Brooke told her enthusiastically.

"Maybe we can make it a trip this year." Rachel smiled. Brooke was actually really glad she had made some friends here. That meant she and Nathan didn't have to be totally alone.

"Sounds like fun." Brooke said glancing at her from watching Nathan putting his usual amazing basketball skills to use.

"What are you and Nathan doing tonight Brooke?" Rachel asked her eyes fixated on him as he jumped up making a basket. Rachel was more impressed by Nathan by the second.

"Nathan and I were thinking about going clubbing tonight." Brooke answered her.

"Hope you have a good fake ID. The OC is no joke they can spot them from anywhere. I got one for me and Jake, it definitely broke the bank." Rachel told her.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. The fake id's Nathan and I have are for North Carolina and I fooled the bouncers so I think we're good." Brooke told her.

"Okay, well if you want to go to a good club let me know and Jake and I will get you into the most exclusive club on the strip. Blake Lively and Leighton Meester were seen partying there last weekend." Rachel said.

"CW snots? Okay sounds like fun. Nathan and I can meet you at your house or Jakes." Brooke replied.

"I can swing by and pick the two of you up on the way to Jakes." Rachel said.

Nathan easily managed the drills that two guys had him doing and he and Jake were now playing two on two against them and Brooke had to admit Nathan looked great. She was glad he was feeling better after what Dan had done, otherwise he wouldn't have been in a fit state for his tryout.

"Who are those guys?" Brooke asked.

"The blonde guy who looks like he's been to jail, has been to jail," She told her as she laughed. "That would be Ryan Atwood. He's from Chino and is currently dating Marissa. The other scrawny brunette guy is his what you would call Ryan's brother. His name is Seth he's dating Summer. When Ryan moved here he had no family or anywhere to go so the Cohen's, Seth's parents adopted him."

"Oh." Brooke said surprised.

"They're actually really nice when they're not with their girlfriends. It's mostly Marissa. Her parents just separated and her mom actually just married Cohen's mom's dad. Creepy right? Well she's taking all of her drama out on everyone else." Rachel told her.

"Oh, wow so the drama follows you everywhere?" Brooke laughed. She was surprised that there seemed to be as much drama here as back in Tree Hill.

"Pretty much." Rachel said as she joined in with the laughter. Nathan finished his tryout and while the team huddled he came over to Brooke and Rachel.

"Great job." Rachel smiled flirtatiously.

"Thank you." Nathan said flirting back.

"Nate, Rachel's going to stop by the house tonight and pick us up. We're going clubbing." Brooke told him. His attention was on her immediately.

"Okay sounds like fun. How did I do?" He asked Brooke. He couldn't explain why her opinion on his game seemed important to him.

"Great! Even better than that night you played one on one with Lucas." Brooke told him. She frowned slightly as she said Lucas' name. Nathan saw it and couldn't stop his jaw clenching in anger as he remembered what Lucas had done.

"I hope so because I lost that night." he told her as he laughed.

"You did great, really." Rachel said butting in.

"Thank you." He said as he nodded. His attention went back to Brooke almost immediately and he could see she looked sad over the fact she had mentioned that particular name.

"Nathan!" Ryan called.

"I guess I'll find out my fate." Nathan said as he smiled at Brooke. He then walked towards the guys.

"Who's Lucas?" Rachel asked curious. She had seen the way both Nathan and Brooke had reacted when the name had been mentioned.

"The biggest tool God created." Brooke said in an angry tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…"Rachel said pushing for more.

"The asshole is Nathan's half-brother and my ex-boyfriend." Brooke sighed.

"Oh what happened?" Rachel asked curiously.

"He cheated on me with my ex-best friend who happened to be Nathans girlfriend," Brooke said the anger filling her again. "We were at a party and I he disappeared so I went to look for him. I found him in one of the bedrooms with her and they were having sex."

"Ouch." Rachel said. She felt bad for asking he now.

"Yep. That's why we're here. We decided to get out of there while we could." Brooke didn't want to add in the part about Dan beating Nathan.

"I would have cut his dick off," Rachel said nonchalantly. She then laughed as she said. "Then I would have beat the friend with a tire iron."

"I bet you would." Brooke giggled. The girls heard a fit of hoorays and looked up. Jake was slapping Nathan on the back. Nathan looked over at Brooke and smiled before jogging over to her.

"Looks like we conquered the school like you said." Nathan smiled as he pulled Brooke out of her seat and hugged her tightly again.

"Well congratulations Nathan." Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel." Nathan said still embracing Brooke.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home." Brooke said as Nathan freed her from his embrace.

"So am I. There's been too much drama here for one day." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist.

"Rachel my number is 781-6532," Brooke said. Rachel pulled out her phone and put the number in. "Text me and I'll give you our address."

"Okay, see you later." Rachel told her.

"Bye." Brooke and Nathan said. On the way out the door they both said their goodbyes to Jake and left for the day.

"Why are you giving Rachel's our address?" Nathan asked **as they got** into the car.

"Oh she wants to take us to a club tonight." Brooke smiled.

"That sounds fun." Nathan said as he pulled out of the school parking lot and got on the highway. The two drove in silence for a while, with Nathan casually casting glances at Brooke. He noticed her rubbing her back and inner thigh and frowned.

"Brooke what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked leaning over and rubbing her leg for her. He had to admit that he was liking the gym uniform. Especially now Brooke was sat in the car and the shorts had ridden up, showing a lot of her toned legs.

"I think I pulled my hamstring or something doing a flip or split. It's just really sore." Brooke replied looking over at him.

"Well that's what happens when you don't warm up Brooke. Would you like me to massage it when we get home?" He asked showing lots of care. Just like she had done with him when he had needed someone to look after him.

"Oh wow Nathan that would be wonderful." Brooke smiled gratefully at him.

"There's only one condition." Nathan said as he smirked. "Okay what?" Brooke asked as she smiled.

"I get a massage too!" He said as he squeezed her inner thigh. He kept his eyes on the road as he did. Brooke's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered.

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?" she asked, unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips. "You saw those massage oils I treated myself to when I went shopping when you were incapacitated."

"Maybe." Nathan chuckled as he pulled into their driveway.

He turned the ignition off and they both climbed out. Nathan made sure the car was secured and then hurried after Brooke who was unlocking the front door. They went inside and Nathan made sure to lock the door behind them. They then headed further into the house.

"So where do you want to do this massage then Mr Scott!" Brooke asked him playfully. Nathan smirked at her as he moved closer to her.

"I would say the bedroom would be the best place for it seeing as though there's a huge comfy bed in there," he told her as he gazed down into her eyes. "You never know what might happen."

Brooke smiled and then led the way towards where their bedrooms were and headed into Nathan's. She hadn't even used her bed yet and she wasn't going to use it when they would be using massage oil. It would be too messy.

"So what's your plan Nathan?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Well the basic idea of a massage is to get someone naked and then rub your hands over them. So I was gonna go with that," he told her with a smirk that made her knees turn weak. "Then I was gonna let you get me naked and do the same to me."

"You do know we're going out tonight right?" she asked him with an amused expression.

"You better get stripping then Davis," he told her as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her. "Because I ain't missing out on a massage."

Brooke couldn't help smirking as she began to take off the school supplied gym uniform she wore. Nathan pulled an appreciative face as she did. He couldn't help grinning as she slipped her bra off but then frowned when she left her panties on. Brooke saw his expression and smiled as she said.

"Maybe I'll let you take them off later," she then kinked her eyebrow. She saw Nathan swallow harshly, the bobbing of his Adam's apple giving it away. "Now I'm gonna go get the oils from the bathroom. You better be naked when I get back buddy!"

Nathan took the time to watch her ass sway as she walked and nodded to himself appreciatively. When she went into the bathroom, he quickly pulled off his clothing. She came back a minute later and he was just stepping out of his underwear.

"Your bruises don't look as sore now," she told him as she checked him out. "Which is a good thing otherwise you wouldn't have been able to kick ass on that court before."

"Oh I would. I've done it plenty of times before," he told her as he watched her checking him out. "Now why don't you get on that bed and I'll massage that kink out of your leg."

Brooke obediently led down on her front on the bed and got comfortable. She felt Nathan climb on the bed behind her. A few seconds later she felt his oil covered hands begin to work their magic on her thigh. She relished the feel of his surprisingly skilled fingers as they skimmed over her thigh and worked the kinks out of her muscle. He found every single part without her even having to guide him.

"You're really good at that," she told him in a content tone. "We should do this after every game and practice."

"I won't argue with that." he said as his hands moved upwards and stroked over the curve of her ass.

"I don't remember saying that area hurt." Brooke told him as she squirmed slightly.

"Sorry my hands slipped," Nathan said unconvincingly as his hands moved to her lower back. Brooke made an appreciative noise as he began to lavish attention there. Nathan smiled as he asked. "I take it you like that?"

"Mmm hmm," Brooke replied as she felt him pour some more oil onto her back with one hand and rub it into her skin with the other. "You know if basketball doesn't work out you could always get a job as a masseuse."

"I'll keep that piece of advice in mind," he told her as he began to widen the area he was massaging. Mere moments later he was running his hands over the entire span of her back. "Are those kinks out yet?"

"Mmm hmm." Brooke replied.

She had to admit he was working wonders with his hands. She felt herself becoming putty in his hands and she felt even hornier than she had been feeling in general. She didn't know what had come over her these past few weeks but she found herself feeling almost permanently horny.

When she had gone to Lucas to help her with her problem he hadn't been interested most of the time. The few times he actually did act like he was her boyfriend had left her completely unsatisfied. At least she knew why now.

"Okay, so it's my turn now," he told her as he stopped his actions. She moaned in disappointment as he did. He then led on his front as she sat up. "My shoulders feel a little tight. Can you work on them?"

"Sure." Brooke said as she straddled him. She settled herself so she was sat on the curve of his ass and made herself comfortable before she poured the oil on his back.

Her nimble fingers immediately began to work on the plane of muscles that were clearly defined under his skin. They did feel tense and taught, but she couldn't blame him after everything that he had been through. However she could feel the muscles relaxing as her nimble fingers continued their actions.

Almost twenty minutes later Brooke had worked over Nathan's entire back. He had made appreciative noises as she did and Brooke couldn't help but smile as he did. It surprised her at how natural it seemed to be where she was doing what she was with Nathan.

"Is that all your muscles untensed now?" she asked softly.

"Well there is one that's still really tense." he told her with a smirk. She couldn't see it but she heard it in his voice.

"And where would that be exactly?" she asked with a smirk of her own. He took the opportunity to roll over onto his back beneath her. Brooke immediately felt what he meant. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with that?"

"I think you know," Nathan told her with a grin. He moved his hands to the waist of her panties. "I think it's time these came off and we got to experience some more of these benefits we're supposed to have."

"I suppose we could," Brooke replied with a smile. "But you'll have to be quick. We have to get ready for our night out. And we'll definitely need a shower before we go."

"We can shower together." Nathan told her as he watched her maneuver out of her panties. She then moved back over him and settled herself over him. He moaned appreciatively as he felt her take the entire length of him into her and she began to grind her hips into him.


	6. Whoa, Baby!

**Chapter Six: Whoa, Baby!**

**A/N: Due to some personal and family problems, this might be the last chapter I can put up for awhile. I'm really sorry and I regret starting something I was unable to finish at this time. On the bright side this will leave me plenty of time to write and work in all the suggest you guys gave me! Thank you so much for being here! You guys are the best group of readers I have ever had! I hope to be back soon! **

**Thank you Leese for finishing this chapter for me!**

**Much Love,**

**Kay**

Brooke was lying on her back in Nathan's bed trying to will herself to get up and get into the shower. Her satisfied body seemed to protest as her chest heaved and her legs felt like Jell-O. She looked to her left at Nathan who was lying there with his eyes closed as he tried to regulate his breathing. It had only been a matter of moments since they had finished what they had started after the massage.

She smiled as she realized she had the better Scott brother right next to her. She thought that Peyton had to have been crazy to let Nathan go and to go chasing after Lucas, considering how good Nathan was in bed.

Her breathing was finally under control and her legs had regained most of their sturdiness back. She couldn't be bothered walking around the bed to get to the bathroom so she clambered over Nathan. He opened his eyes and looked at her in amusement as she did.

She knew he was watching her naked form walk towards the bathroom doorway. He was way more than happy to watch her ass wiggle as she did. The appreciative noises he made in his throat were proof that his eyes were glued to the firm globes.

Brooke stepped into the glass shower cubicle, turned the shower on and set the temperature. She saw that Nathan had climbed out of bed and was watching her as she moved around the bathroom, taking everything in. She opened the shower door and stepped into the steamy depths.

She stood there for a moment, enjoying the warm water washing over her and relaxing the muscles that were misused and re-pulled when she and Nathan had been carried away on the bed. She washed her hair and then rinsed it thoroughly before she applied her conditioner. She felt Nathan's presence behind her as she did and his fingers took over and massaged the conditioner into her locks. Brooke purred in appreciation as his expert touch.

"I should get you to do this when I have a headache." Brooke murmured happily, earning a laugh from him in response.

"As long as I get a treat afterwards I don't mind." he told her in response as she stepped back under the spray. She knew there wasn't much time for them to get ready.

Nathan watched as she rinsed her hair and then picked up her raspberry body wash up and began to clean herself. His eyes followed the path of her bath pouf as she covered herself in the scented suds. Nathan paid special attention as she ran the pouf over her chest. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face as she did.

She turned and then worked her way up her legs to her ass. Nathan chuckled as he saw his red hand print on one of her butt cheeks from where he had obviously held her a little too vigorously as he got carried away. Brooke turned and looked at him curiously.

"You have my handprint on your ass." he told her. She frowned at him playfully as he continued to chuckle.

He then started to walk towards her, stopping just millimeters from her. Her hands slid up his sides and to his shoulders as he tilted her face up to his to give her a long, slow, lingering kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her to him under the spray of water. Brooke stepped away from his embrace and had a mischievous smile on her face as she reached for the shampoo. She pushed on his broad shoulders indicating she wanted him to kneel. He obliged as he wondered what she was going to do.

"Now you know you need to behave so you don't end up with soap in your eyes." She told him. Nathan grinned up at her and wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her ass.

"Want a matching hand print on the other one?" he asked playfully as Brooke squirted some shampoo onto her hand.

He took the bottle from her and set it on the floor of the shower realizing what she intended to do. His hand then went back to her ass and squeezed her playfully earning a slight yelp from the brunette. She rubbed both palms together to spread the shampoo a little before settling her hands on his head.

She made quick work of washing his hair and Nathan found himself enjoying the sensation. When she was done, Nathan stood and rinsed the soap from his hair. She picked up her bath pouf again and this time poured some of his body wash onto it.

Nathan smirked as she turned him to face the wall and worked up a nice lather before reaching up to wash his shoulders. She moved across them and down his back, making sure that she didn't miss any bits. She moved to his ass and took the time to squeeze the firm globes before she slapped him playfully, earning a yelp from him.

"Now we're even," she told him as she surveyed the rapidly coloring red mark. "I branded you too."

Nathan chuckled at her as she worked her way down his legs and then back up. He took a step forward and braced his hands on the wall as Brooke stood up again. She poured a little more gel on the pouf stepped closer to wash his sides. She tickled him and he laughed loudly before she used more pressure as she moved upwards, as far as she could reach. Her front was flush against his back.

She ducked beneath his arm and turned to face him, as he kept his hands where they were. She reached up to get the parts of his arms that she couldn't reach. She knew it would give him a great view of her chest as she did. Nathan took the opportunity to check her out. She ran the pouf across his chest and rubbed it harder over his nipples.

"Hey be gentle," he protested as he moved his eyes to her grinning face. "They're a little sensitive!"

"Don't be such a baby!" she told him as she worked on his legs. She ended up kneeling in front of him. She stopped her actions when she had cleaned his legs.

"Aren't you forgetting somewhere?" he asked as he glanced down at her.

"I don't think so," she said as she grinned back up at him. "Is there somewhere I've missed?"

"Well yeah," Nathan said as he tried not to laugh. "It's kinda staring you in your face."

"Oh yeah," she replied playfully. "How could I miss that?"

He reached down and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Both of them sighed in contentment as they held each other close for a moment.

Before Brooke knew what was happening, Nathan reached down a little lower and planted his hands under her ass and lifted her against the glass wall of the shower. He lined himself up and slowly lowered her onto him. He held her there a moment as he lowered his lips to hers for a deep kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he started to slowly move within her. He pulled himself almost all of the way out before sliding all the way back in. He gasped as she squeezed her walls around him.

Nathan eventually picked up speed until he began to groan in time with his thrusts as he slammed into her repeatedly. He was hitting all the right spots and before Brooke knew it, he was bringing her to another release. She cried out in appreciation as her walls clenched around him.

He slowed down a little as she came down from her high. He wanted to give her a breather and to calm himself down before he once again started to pound against her. He pushed her into another orgasm as he rubbed that special spot again. This time he followed her over the edge. He groaned loudly as he rode his release out and exploded inside her.

He rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath once more. When they did, Nathan kissed her once again and she relaxed in his arms. His hips still held her up against the glass wall. Realizing they had been in the shower for far too long, Brooke reluctantly began to loosen her hold on his waist. His hands went to her waist and he supported her as he carefully withdrew from her.

They stood for a moment, holding onto each other so they didn't fall over. They then pulled apart and quickly cleaned themselves off under the spray of water once more. The water ran down their bodies as they rinsed one last time before Nathan switched the water off and they stepped out of the shower. Brooke grabbed a couple of soft fluffy towels and handed one to Nathan. He wrapped his around his waist as Brooke wrapped hers around her body.

"Do we have any clean bed linen?" Nathan asked as he surveyed the state of his bed. He grinned at her as he said. "There's no way I'm sleeping in that. There are too many patches to avoid."

"Most of them are from you so it's your own fault," she told him with a grin. "Now I have to go and make myself look presentable and not like I've just been doing what I have with you. And you wonder why we don't shower together in the mornings."

~X~

Brooke spent ages trying to decide on what to wear. She didn't really have anything to go clubbing in so it was making it difficult to decide. She threw on a black spaghetti strap dress that went down mid thigh.

"Nathan!" She yelled. He walked in from changing his bed linen still wrapped in his towel.

"What?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"How does this dress look?" She asked twirling around.

"It would look better off you." He smirked crossing the room. He slid his finger under the strap of her dress removing it.

"Nathan Scott," Brooke said play hitting him. Nathan started to pout. "Now is not the time for this tom foolery. Trust me if you play your cards right you're going to have Rachel Gatina in your bed tonight."

"What if I play my cards extremely well, will I have Rachel and Brooke?" Nathan asked as his face brightened up. "And I mean at the same time. Seeing as though I already had you a _lot_."

"Now how fair would that be for Jake if you had the both of us in bed at the same time?" Brooke joked. "What's he supposed to do? Watch?"

"Yeah there's something more serious about him," Nathan said with a slight frown. "Not that he's bad or anything, I just don't think he's the type of guy who hooks up."

"I don't know I guess we'll find out tonight," Brooke said. "Now seriously what about this dress."

"It looks fine Brooke." Nathan said as he ran his eyes over her.

"Fine isn't good enough!" She said in a huff as she went back into the closet and tried on a black dress with orange and pink strips.

"What about this?" Brooke asked walking out. Nathan frowned slightly as he surveyed her outfit.

"Don't you have anything red?" Nathan asked.

"Why red?" Brooke asked curious.

"Red is your color. I never seen you hotter than when you're wearing something red," he told her as his mind went back. "You remember the red dress you wore to the basketball appreciation party my parents had and I told you to put some ice on it?"

"Yeah." Brooke said with a laugh as she saw the dreamy look on his face.

"You looked hot that night," Nathan admitted. "And I should have just taken you upstairs instead of telling you put some ice on it."

"I hate to burst your dreamy bubble but I don't have anything red right now. But I'll go buy some soon. I might even let you come with me so you can give me your opinion." She said as she smiled tightly.

Brooke went back into the closet and dug around. Somewhere under the piles of clothes, Brooke found the perfect outfit. It was a black dress that went into a halter-top. The front cut down below the breastbone and did a loop into a circle. It had thick bead and sequin work all around the outer seam line. The dress hugged all of Brooke's curves and hung just above the knee. Brooke then went to her shoes. She grabbed a simple pair of black peep toes sling back heels.

"How about this?" Brooke said twirling around for Nathan.

"Beautiful!" Nathan said honestly.

"Thank you. Now that's the kind of answer I was looking for." Brooke told him as she laughed. "So what are you going to wear?"

"Dark wash jeans and my brown long sleeve dress shirt." he told her. He didn't really have much to choose from.

"Sexy," Brooke said with a grin. "But it's going to be hot so if I were you I'd wear short sleeves."

"What if I wear a blue button down shirt and roll up the sleeves?" he asked. It was so much easier having Brooke decide his outfits for him.

"I'd say that's perfect." Brooke smiled walking into the bathroom.

She pulled out her curling iron and turned it on. Then she went to her vanity and started applying make-up. Once done with her make-up she curled the ends of her hair. The doorbell rang the second Brooke was done.

Nathan went to answer it know exactly who it was. Rachel. Nathan opened the door and let out a small laugh. There she stood in the same black, orange, and pink dress Brooke had on earlier.

"What?" Rachel asked in a pissy mood. She wondered why Nathan was laughing at her.

"Nothing, you look hot!" Nathan said. He closed the door after Rachel stepped through and then lead her into the house.

"So where are the rents?" Rachel asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Um Brookes parents live in New York." Nathan explained.

"So the two of you have this house to yourselves?" Rachel questioned sounding impressed.

"Yeah." he told her feeling a little awkward at the interrogation.

"Well are you going to show me around then?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. You're standing in the living room. Over there to the left is the kitchen. Over there to the right is a half bath," Nathan said. He pointed in the directions as he spoke. He then took Rachel through the double doors that lead to the pool and spa. "This is the best part."

"You're right this is the best part." Rachel said as she looked around.

"Those two cabana looking things are mine and Brookes bedrooms and through the there you can go to the beach. There's a master bath in-between them that joins the rooms." he explained.

"Speaking of the slut, where is Brooke?" Rachel asked. Nathan was about to answer when she came walking out of her room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bitch that had the whole school come to our tryouts," Brooke said as she burst out laughing. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Brooke, you look hot tonight." Rachel said as she eyed her outfit.

"As do you, I almost wore the same dress." Brooke laughed. Nathan grinned.

"Good thing you didn't," Rachel said. "And I take it that was why Nathan here laughed when he opened the door."

"HAHA." Brooke sarcastically laughed.

"Yes it was Rachel." Nathan told her.

"Well if the two of you are ready to go we still have to go by Jakes." Rachel said motioning to the door.

"We're ready let me just grab mine and Nathan's I.D's." Brooke said running back into the room while Nathan and Rachel walked to the living room. Brooke joined them a moment later.

"Okay Nathan here's your I.D." Brooke said handing it to him.

"Brooke why did you always keep hold of both of these?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"Because I had them made. And I know how bad you are at losing things." Brooke smiled as the trio walked out of Brooke and Nathans new house.

"Okay this is my Denali. Be careful and don't scratch the paint getting in." Rachel told them in a bossy tone.

"Because climbing into a car will do that." Brooke scoffed as she laughed.

"I'll leave your ass here." Rachel said getting into the drivers seat. Nathan instead walked to the mustang. While Brooke got into Rachel's passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked him.

"You never know we might need two cars," Nathan said. "I'll follow you to Jakes."

"Whatever." Rachel said speeding out of the driveway.

Within a couple of minutes the group pulled up outside of a house that reminded Brooke a lot like the house she had in Tree Hill.

"I know not that great. But Jake's parents are big on family or something not personal possessions." Rachel explained. Brooke shook her head as she and Rachel got out of the car. Nathan pulled up behind them.

"These are like the houses in Tree Hill." Nathan said getting out of the car.

"Really must have sucked." Rachel said. The group walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A couple of minutes later Jake answered the door holding a baby girl.

"Well hello Jenny." Rachel cooed.

"Come in." Jake said moving aside to let the group in. Brooke and Nathan gave each other glances.

"So where are your parents and why aren't you dressed?" Rachel asked Jake.

"They had an important dinner tonight and couldn't watch Jenny so I can't go." Jake sighed.

"That's not fair Jake you never get to go anywhere." Rachel said as she pouted.

"Yeah well, tell that to Jenny." Jake told her.

"I think it's sweet that you're watching your little sister." Brooke said playing with the baby.

"Oh no that's not-"Jake cut Rachel off.

"Jenny's not my sister, she's my daughter." he said. Brooke stopped playing with the baby and looked up at Jake.

"Wow, you have a daughter?" she asked surprised.

"Yep, she'll be turning two this summer." Jake said as he smiled down at the baby.

"Where's her mom?" Nathan asked curious.

"That bitch took of the moment Jenny was born." Rachel said. Jake gave her a look telling her to cool it.

"Jenny's mom's name is Nikki. She was a senior and I was a freshman when we dated. She got pregnant with Jenny, had her over the summer, and left town for college. She said she couldn't handle being a mom." Jake explained.

"Wow," Brooke said shocked. "It must be hard raising her by yourself."

"It's not that bad. My mom is with her during the day and for a couple of hours after school so I can still play basketball. I watch her in the evenings and on the weekend. The only sucky part is nights like tonight." Jake told her with a slight smile.

"I can imagine." Nathan said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, so sorry guys but I'm not going to be able to go with you guys tonight." Jake replied.

"Well this just bites. Three people's no fun!" Rachel said from the couch.

"Sorry Rachel, it's not like I can take Jenny with us." Jake said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just looking forward to all of us hanging out." Rachel sighed.

"Maybe next time." Jake smiled weakly.

"Definitely next time," Rachel said standing up. "Well I guess the rest of us should head out."

"Bye Jenny," Brooke cooed at the baby. Nathan watched her with a smile on his face. "See ya tomorrow Jake."

"Bye man," Nathan said. He then turned to Jenny. "See ya squirt."

"See you tomorrow Jake," Rachel told him. She turned to Jenny and kissed her on the head as she said. "You I'll see this weekend."

"You sure will." Jake replied as he waved Jenny's hand at Rachel.

"Okay, roll out!" Rachel said as the group walked out of the door.

~X~

"Welcome to Club Escape, the hottest night club around!" Rachel said leading them to the front of the line. She smiled widely as she saw the bouncer. "Terence."

"Miss Rachel how are you tonight." He greeted. People from behind the rope groaned.

"I'm great, just showing my new friends here a good time." Rachel replied as she laughed.

"Ah well in that case come on in." The big black man lifted the rope and let Rachel pass.

"I'm going to have to see some I.D. first guys," The other bouncer said to Brooke and Nathan. Brooke smiled her flirty smile and pulled out her I.D. The guy looked at it before saying. "Have a good time Ms. Davis."

"I presume I will." Brooke replied as she waited with Rachel while the guy looked at Nathan's I.D.

"Mr. Scott? You related to Dan Scott?" The man asked him.

"Hell no!" Nathan and Brooke said at the same time.

"Okay, well enjoy your night then sir." he told him. Nathan walked across the rope with Rachel and Brooke.

"Have a great night Terence." Rachel smiled. She then waved before walking in the club.

"You too." he replied. Brooke and Nathan followed Rachel into one of the most extravagant clubs they had ever seen. Well not really a club, more of a strip club.

"Rachel you brought us to a strip club?" Brooke questioned.

"Neat!" Nathan said as his eyes went wide. He couldn't keep them from wandering over to the strip club half. "Today just keeps on getting better."

"Do you not see the dance floor? Its both." Rachel snarled at Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke said.

"Nathan would you like to dance?" Rachel asked.

"Well I don't want to leave Brooke."Nathan hesitated as he looked at the brunette.

"Oh Brookes coming too." Rachel laughed.

She grabbed both of their hands and led them out on to the dance floor. The trio got into formation. Nathan in the middle, Brooke in the front and Rachel in the back. Brooke smirked as she began to grind against Nathan. He ground back as Rachel did the same behind. The girls showed Nathan the time of his life. It was definitely the start of his number one fantasy. Threesome. The down side for Nathan was that they were just dancing.

The group danced for a couple of hours before Brooke excused herself and winked at Rachel. Brooke went over to the bar and had a seat. She watched Nathan and Rachel dance for a couple of minutes before turning to order a drink. The bartender walked her way and sat a drink down in front of her.

"What's this?" Brooke asked curious.

"Screaming orgasm. The man over there bought it for you." Brooke was shocked, that was exactly what she was going to order.

Brooke took a sip of the drink before turning towards the man figuring he was a skeeze. Once again, Brooke was shocked. There sat a very attractive, clean cut, guy of Hispanic decent. Brooke took another drink then nodded at the guy. He smiled and got up. About that time, the couple to Brooke's right got up and the man sat down.

"How do you like your drink?" The guy asked.

"Just what I was going to order." Brooke smiled.

"Nick." the guy said extending his hand.

"Brooke." she said shaking it.

"So Brooke you here alone or are you with someone?" he asked her.

"I came with a group of friends," Brooke said motioning to Rachel and Nathan on the dance floor. They looked and found them in the middle of a kiss. Brooke felt a strange feeling in her gut as she saw them. "What about you?"

"Group of friends." Nick said nodding to two other guys talking to some girls.

"Ah." Brooke said finishing off her drink.

"So Brooke would you like to dance with me?" Nick asked.

"I'd love too," Brooke said extending her hand. Nick took it and pulled her up out of her chair and onto the dance floor. The two danced for about an hour before Brooke leaned in real close and said over the music. "Would you like to go to talk?"

"Sure." Nick said. He and Brooke walked off the dance floor and to a couch on the side of the strip club. A waitress came by and took their drink orders.

"A Screaming Orgasm and a Budweiser." Nick said. The woman wrote it down and walked away.

"So Nick how old are you?" Brooke asked.

"Twenty seven," he replied. "How old are you?"

"My real age, or how old you want me to be." Brooke smiled.

"How old I want you to be." Nick said as he leaned in and kissed Brooke.

"Twenty three," Brooke said using the age on her I.D. Brooke kissed him back for a couple of minutes. "What do you do for a living?"

"I start a new job tomorrow. However, I'm also a part time model. What about you?" Nick said avoiding what he really did.

"Keeping it vague I like it. I'm a budding fashion designer." Brooke smiled. The two talked and had drinks for another couple of hours when Brooke realized it was two in the morning.

"Shit, I've really got to go." Brooke said disappointed.

"Would you like to go home with me?" Nick asked. Brooke did but she wasn't sure how Rachel and Nathan would feel about it. Even though she had spent a fair part of the afternoon having sex with Nathan, she found herself getting horny again.

"Hold on real quick and I'll let you know." Brooke went on the search for Nathan and Rachel. It didn't take her long to find them. Rachel had Nathan drinking shots off her stomach.

"Hey hoe, and Nathan." Brooke greeted as she laughed.

"Brookie, where ya been all night?" Rachel asked sitting up, she was a little tipsy

"Well I met this really hot guy!" Brooke said pointing to Nick who was still sitting on the couch.

"You're right he is hot." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home with him tonight." Brooke winked.

"Good for you." Rachel laughed.

"Wait I don't think that's a great idea," Nathan said. He had a niggling feeling as well as something he couldn't describe in his gut. "And didn't you have enough orgasms earlier?"

"Chill Natey, you know I'm a great judge of character. I've been talking to this guy for like four hours, he's a good guy," Brooke said trying to reassure him. "And strangely enough no I didn't. You must be losing your touch."

"I still don't like it. Keep me posted on the text, and take the car. We have school in the morning." Nathan reminded her. He really didn't want her to go home with this guy. He didn't like it.

"Yes father." Brooke said with a laugh taking the keys.

"See ya slut." Brooke said hugging Rachel."I'm not the one getting laid." Rachel laughed.

"We'll see about that," Brooke grinned. "I got him all revved up for you earlier."

"Bye Nathan. Don't worry I'll be fine." She said hugging him. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. After a few moments, he reluctantly let her go.

"You better be." he called after Brooke who was already half way to Nick.

"Well let's go!" Brooke said pulling Nick up from the seat.

"Okay!" Nick smiled putting his arm around Brooke's waist and leading her out of the club.

"I'll follow you." Brooke smiled holding up her keys. Nick followed Brooke to her car.

"Nice ride." he said as he saw her car.

"Thank you, I try." She laughed. Nick walked to his car and Brooke followed him out of the parking lot.

Back inside Nathan was watching Brooke leave.

"I don't feel comfortable about this." Nathan said. Rachel saw the concerned frown on his face and tried to ignore it.

"She'll be fine Nate." she said as she tried to assure him. He pulled out his cell phone and sent Brooke a quick text.

_Still alive Davis?_ It read. A few seconds later, he got a response.

_Not if you keep texting me while I'm driving. Text you back when I get to Nick's. _

"So, want to get out of here?" Rachel asked him.

"More than you know." Nathan replied as he smiled. Nathan and Rachel left the club and on their way back to Brooke and Nathan's, Nathan got a text from Brooke.

_I'm at Nicks and still alive. Anything else you need to know?_

_Just keep me posted. Text me when you go to sleep and when you wake up. If I don't get them periodically, I'm calling the cops._ He text back.

_Nathan you need to chill. I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself._ Brooke replied a few moments later.

_Well let's hope so._ He sent back as they pulled up outside Nathan's home.

"Well I had a good time tonight Rachel." Nathan said opening the door.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" Rachel asked going towards her seat belt buckle.

"Do you want to come in?" Nathan questioned.

"I do." Rachel smiled.

~X~

"You have a nice house." Brooke said as she walked around the huge beach house Nick owned.

"Thank you," He said as he smiled. He was just coming into the living room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Wine?"

"Please." Brooke answered taking a seat beside him.

The two drank and talked for a little while before the inevitable happened. They gave into temptation. Nick leaned in and kissed Brooke and she was gone after that. Nick took Brooke to his room where he ripped her clothes off they had hot, steamy, sex. Brooke still had the sense about her to make sure that he used protection. Once done Brooke grabbed her phone and text Nathan.

_Just got done fucking Nick, going to bed now._

Nathan had also just finished having sex with Rachel. He was initiating round two when he heard his phone beep. He picked his cell up and read what she had written and his arousal immediately vanished. He didn't like the image it gave him. Rachel noticed he was no longer in the mood and climbed out of the bed and wandered off.

_Damn it Brooke. Did you really have to tell me that?_ He sent back.

He was now mad. He knew that Brooke was going over there to do that and even though he had just done the same thing with Rachel, he didn't want to think of Brooke with another guy. The feeling he got in his gut confused him.

_You said to keep you informed :P_ the message he got back said.

_Are you coming home in the morning? _Nathan asked her in reply, trying to change the subject.

_I have to; I'm not wearing this to school tomorrow._ She responded.

_Okay, text me when you get up._ He told her.

_Will do, night. Oh yeah tell Rachel I said to play nice._ The next message said.

_How do you know Rachel's here? _He quickly responded. Nathan was surprised Brooke would assume that.

_I have my ways. Night._ She replied.

_Night. _He text back and sighed.

At that moment, Rachel came back into Nathan's bedroom in his shirt with the strawberries from the previous night with Brooke.

"Look what I found in the kitchen." Rachel smiled.

Nathan managed a smile in response. Although she was one of the sexiest girls he had seen, he really didn't want to go there with her again. Not now anyways. Not after hearing from Brooke.

"Rachel, maybe we should sleep. I've got to start school tomorrow and all," Nathan smiled apologetically. "You're welcome to stay the night if you like."

"No its okay. I don't have clothes here and I doubt Brooke has anything I would want to wear and give back. So I'm going to go," Rachel told him as she placed the strawberries down. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." he replied as Rachel began to get dressed.

"Okay, you and Brooke should meet me and Jake at Mel's Diner, beside the school tomorrow morning." Rachel told him.

"Okay." Nathan smiled as Rachel finished pulling her clothes back on.

"Bye." She said kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Bye." He said as she walked out the door.

Needless to say, Nathan had a really bad night. He hardly slept through worrying about Brooke and that guy. He had all of these scenarios going through his head of the man killing her in her sleep. He couldn't wait until morning arrived.


	7. Nick?

**Chapter Seven: Nick?**

**A/N: I know I suck lol. Here is the long awaited update! I hope you guys love, thank you so much for the reviews 111 woooot! Sorry you guys didn't get personal review replies for the last chapter I just had no time :/ I promise to reply to everyone this time. Oh and if you haven't been getting a reply from me it's because your account won't let me. Thanks Leese for being and awesome beta and pushing me to get a new chapter out! You guys rock keep reading and reviewing! **

**Love ya, **

**Kay**

Six a.m. rolled around too early in Brooke opinion. Beside her lay this amazing guy that she really hated to leave. Brooke grabbed her cell phone and sent Nathan a quick text letting him know she was awake and alive. Then she carefully tried to climb out of bed with no luck.

"Leaving so early?" Nick asked groggily.

"Yeah, I have to go to um work." Brooke said as she smiled.

"I want to see you again." Nick said as he smiled back. He sat up in bed and pulled Brooke to him.

"I'm sure will see each other soon. I put my number in your phone. Call me and we'll get together." She replied with another smile.

"Last night was great." He said as he kissed her.

"It was. But every great night must come to an end eventually," Brooke said as she got out of bed. "See ya around Nick."

"Bye Brooke." Nick called as Brooke quickly exited the house. God she really hated the walk of shame.

Brooke jumped in the car and quickly made her way home. She walked in the door and to Nathan's room where he was still asleep. Brooke took the opportunity to jump on him.

"Wake up sleepy head!" She said brightly as she smiled. Nathan took her by the waist and pulled her down to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He took the time to appreciate how perfect her petite frame fit against him.

"Great to see you made it home alive." He said in a relieved tone as he smiled.

"Told ya I would. Now where's our new, red headed friend?" Brooke replied as she looked around for any trace of Rachel being there the previous night.

"She left after I got your uncalled for text and you totally put me off my stride and killed the mood." Nathan explained.

"Oh," Brooke said as she smiled down at him. He smiled back as she traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips. "How about I say sorry for that then?"

Brooke then brought her lips to his and they shared a deep kiss. Nathan brought his hands up and buried them in her already messed up hair and made the kiss even deeper. He then rolled them over so that Brooke was beneath him as he continued to kiss devouring her mouth with his own. Brooke moved her hands to his shoulder and ran her hands down his back. Nathan pulled his lips away from hers and pulled away from her so he was on his side.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, although she had an idea what it was.

"You caught my scratches." Nathan replied with a frown.

"Oh. Think we could skip school today?" Brooke asked as she smiled slyly.

"Actually we can't. I told Rachel we'd meet Jake and her at Mel's Diner by the school this morning for breakfast. You should probably get ready," Nathan said as he laughed and ran his fingers through her hair again before he kissed her once more. "You have sex hair."

"At least I don't have sex scratches!" Brooke said as she climbed off the bed and began to head towards the bathroom.

"Man that's not fair!" Nathan whined as he watched Brooke's retreating form. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I thought I was gonna get some."

"Nathan, after yesterday, I really need a day off that," Brooke told him as she continued on her journey to the bathroom. "I think I overdid it."

Nathan sighed in frustration as Brooke vanished into the bathroom. Once again Nathan was stuck with the outside shower. He was going to have to learn to either get up super early or to take a shower at night. He was tempted to just go and join Brooke in the shower and try and tempt her to help him with his current problem. However he knew they would be late if he did that. He sighed once more as he climbed off the bed and headed to the outside shower. He hoped that the neighbors wouldn't see what he was reluctantly about to do.

After taking his shower and sorting his problem, Nathan walked back to his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Brooke's shower was no longer running as Nathan went into his closet. He looked around trying to decide what to wear. He ended up picking a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

"That's kind of country clubish don't you think?" Brooke asked imitating what he had said two days prior. Nathan turned to see Brooke standing in his doorway wrapped in a towel also.

"I don't know what to wear. And wouldn't it make more sense to shower together?" He asked as he smirked and ran his eyes over her form.

"After yesterday? We'd never get out," Brooke said with a smile as she walked into his closet. "Here wear these jeans, this grey, Abercrombie polo and your grey and red Nike's."

"If you say so. What are you wearing?" He asked as he gave her body another look over.

"My green knit dress." Brooke said as she looked at him funny.

"Is that the one that does that cool tie thing in the front?" Nathan asked as they walked out of his closet.

"It is. You know you just sounded like a girl." She told him as she laughed.

"Whatever! Go get dressed it will take you a lifetime we don't have." Nathan told her with a laugh of his own.

"No it won't!" Brooke protested as she walked back through the bathroom.

She stopped in front of the mirror and flipped her head forward spraying Aussie scrunch spray in it. Nathan found himself heading to the doorway to watch her. She tousled her hair as Nathan watched then flipped her hair back. Her natural curl took hold and gave her a nice beachy wave.

"See I'm already done with my hair." Brooke said sticking her tongue out.

"Why didn't you ever wear your hair like that in Tree Hill? It looks great." Nathan told her honestly.

"Curly hair was Peyton's thing." Brooke said making a sour face.

"Well it looks great on you," Nathan told her as he smiled. "Way better than Peyton's hair ever looked."

"Thank you." Brooke said before she walked into her room to get dressed. Nathan went back into his room to get dressed also. Brooke put on some light makeup and met Nathan in the living room where he was watching ESPN.

"UGH, I hate ESPN." Brooke said as she sat down beside him.

"You didn't hate it when you made us watch cheer competitions on ESPN. Plus I haven't watched it since we've been here," Nathan said as he turned the TV off. He grinned as he said. "Although I have to admit some those cheerleaders were hot!"

"Whatever. Let's go hotshot, if we're going to meet Rachel and Jake we need to get a move on." Brooke told him. The two got up, walked out to their car, climbed in and drove to Mel's Diner by the school. They walked in and Brooke suddenly got the sense of Karen's Café.

"Scary isn't it?" Nathan asked as they surveyed the interior.

"Creepy is more like it." Brooke said. They spotted Rachel and Jake sitting in a corner booth by the window and made their way towards them. Nathan slid in beside Rachel and Brooke sat beside Jake.

"Missed a wild night last night Jake." Nathan said as he fist bumped his new friend.

"That's what I've heard," Jake turned to Brooke and laughed as he asked. "How was last night?"

"It was fine thank you," Brooke answered as she went red. She then turned to Rachel. "I can see you left your mark on Nathan."

"What can I say I'm a scratcher." Rachel said nonchalantly. Nathan grinned to himself.

"Hi, I'm Sara can I start you off with some coffee or juice?" The waitress asked as she looked around the table.

"Coffee. Black." Rachel said without looking at the woman.

"Okay." Sara replied as she wrote it down. She then looked at the rest of the table.

"Do you have apple juice? I've been craving apple juice for some reason." Brooke said. Rachel gave Brooke a weird look who just shrugged.

"We do have apple juice," Sara said as she wrote Brooke's drink down. "What about you boy's what can I get you."

"I'll have coffee." Nathan said.

"Sweet tea." Jake said as he smiled.

"Do you know what you want to eat or do you need some more time." Sara asked.

"No I think we're ready. I'll have one egg over medium, one slice of bacon and wheat toast." Rachel said. Sara wrote it down.

"I want a ham and cheese omelet with hash browns." Brooke said and smiled.

"I'd like a breakfast burrito and hash browns." Nathan said.

"Give me the two pancakes and scrambled eggs." Jake said as he decided and finished out the order.

"I'll have those drinks right out and put your order in." Sara said before she walked off.

"You ready for your first day of school?" Jake asked Brooke.

"No. I'm ready for it to be over with." Brooke replied glumly.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Its school. It's no big deal."

"It's not Tree Hill. I'm not the most popular girl in school with everyone eating out of the palm of my hand. It's just going to be weird to have to be a normal person." Brooke confessed. Nathan gave her a concerned look and silently sympathized with her. Rachel however started to laugh.

"I hate to break it to you Brooke, but you're already popular. You just came into this school yesterday and now you have a spot on a cheerleading team that's supposed to be filled. Trust me people are already going to be eating out of the palm of your hand." She told her. Brooke perked up slightly at her words.

"Plus you're hot," Jake added. "Guys are going to be all over you."

"They better not be!" Nathan spoke up. He had a frown on his face. "I'm not going to be afraid to put some guys in their places."

They all laughed at Nathan's words and Brooke gave him a grateful smile. He returned it and he found her hand under the table and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Here are your drinks; the food will be out in a minute." Sara said as she gave the right person their drink.

"Since when do you like apple juice Brooke? You're more of a grape juice drinker." Nathan asked as he added sugar and cream to his coffee.

"I don't know. I just seem to be craving it." Brooke said sucking down the juice like she was trying to set a new world record.

"Oh." Nathan said as he sipped his coffee. The food came out shortly after that and the group ate up.

"This place is great." Brooke said as she looked at Rachel.

"I know right," Rachel replied. "Me and Jake come here a lot."

"Thanks for inviting us." Nathan said to the two.

"No problem." Jake answered.

"Brooke what do you have first period again?" Rachel asked.

"English with like Anderson or someone." Brooke replied.

"That's what I have. It's not Anderson anymore. We're getting a new teacher today." Rachel told her.

"I remember Ms. Chang saying something about that now," Nathan said as he turned to Jake. "What do you have first period Jake?"

"I have an open period, that way I can take care of Jenny." Jake told him in response.

"Oh, so you don't have to do that today?" Brooke asked.

"No my mom lets me meet Rachel for breakfast in the mornings then I go home and get Jenny up, fed, and bathed for the day before coming back to school," Jake explained. "You have US History second with Freeman right?"

"I think that's right." Nathan said.

"You have nothing to worry about. Rach and I have that class with you too." Jake told them.

"Great!" Brooke smiled finishing the last of her omelet, "I see the start of a beautiful friendship." The group finished up their breakfast when the woman brought out the check.

"I've got breakfast, and someone else can pick up lunch." Nathan said as he looked at the bill.

"That's assuming we want to go to lunch with you." Rachel said playfully.

"Something tells me we'll be here a lot." Nathan retorted. He went and paid the bill while Jake and the girls headed out the cars.

"I'll see you two in two hours." Jake said as he hugged Rachel. He then took Brooke in a hug. Nathan walked out as they hugged.

"So you're going to be the first boy I have to put in their place?" Nathan joked.

"See ya man." Jake said doing the man hand clap thing with a hug.

"See ya." Nathan replied as he put his arms around both Rachel and Brooke's shoulders.

"Watch those two." Jake added getting into his car.

"Oh I will." Nathan said. He led Rachel to her car before he walked Brooke and himself to his car. They arrived at school with a few minutes to spare.

"Okay we have to run by your lockers so you can get your new books." Rachel said as she walked up the stairs with Brooke and Nathan behind her.

"Why don't you have to get your books?" Brooke asked.

"You can leave them under your desk. You just have to have them first." Rachel replied.

The group was at the lockers when the bell rang. The three hurried to class and walked in as the new teacher had his back to the class writing his name on the chalk board.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Chavez and I'm your new teacher." He said as he turned around. Brooke suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Nick?" She asked softly, as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

They were both stuck in a stare off. Rachel was shocked beyond belief. Nathan just looked like he wanted to kill the guy. This was exactly what he wanted to do. Nick cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the class as if nothing had happened. Brooke on the other hand, turned towards the door.

"I have to go to the nurse. I'm going to be sick." Brooke said as she bolted.

"I have this," Rachel said about to follow her. Nathan turned too. Rachel saw him and said. "You should probably stay."

"But she's my best friend." He said not backing down. Every part of him was screaming at him to go after her, yet at the same time he wanted to go over to the man at the front of the classroom and hit him.

"Nathan stay." Rachel stressed. She saw how concerned for Brooke he was and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. He didn't like it but he walked to an empty seat. Rachel left the classroom and found Brooke in the bathroom.

"This is all your fault!" Brooke said to Rachel once she entered the bathroom. "You skanked me into this how about you help me out?"

"Hey I'm not the one who ditched my boyfriend and come across the country to have my horns trimmed by my high school English teacher." Rachel replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh!" Brooke burst unable to believe Rachel could be so blunt. Rachel went on as if this was an everyday conversation.

"Although I am jealous." Rachel admitted.

"Thank you that is very constructive!" Brooke practically yelled. "What am I suppose to do about it now genius? I have to see him every day until I graduate. This is so embarrassing."

"Look he's probably just as embarrassed about the situation as you are," Rachel said. Brooke gave Rachel an evil look. "Okay maybe not that embarrassed. But the bottom line is Brooke; you have to deal with him."

"Deal with him, deal with him how? Car crash, drowning? What do you suggest?" Brooke asked clearly not liking the idea.

"Brooke!" Rachel said stopping her psycho rambles. "Why don't you just wait till school is over? That way you can talk to him alone. I mean you can't skip school forever."

"Oh really says who?" Brooke tested Rachel. At that moment skipping school forever sounded kind of nice. "What do I need stupid English for," Brooke hesitated, "anyhow?"

Rachel nodded, as Brooke understood she was going to have to talk to Nick. No matter how much she didn't want to, she knew she was going to have to face up to this. And not run away like she did about Lucas and Peyton.

"Okay would you do me a favor and check the hallway to see if the coast is clear?" Brooke asked Rachel. Rachel walked over to the door and cracked it open. No one was around.

"We're good. No secret boyfriend teacher's walking around." Rachel said as she smirked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Brooke said sarcastically as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

She and Rachel walked back to class where they were going over Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. As if this day wasn't bad enough they had to throw in Lucas' beloved Steinbeck.

"Ms. Davis, Ms. Gatina. It's nice of you to finally join us. Why don't you have a seat back there with your friend Mr. Scott?" Nick told them. Brooke's blood boiled at how Nick had said Nathan's name. "Now I had just asked the class before you interrupted, if any of you had read any of Steinbeck's work before? But I guess we know the answer."

"Actually," Brooke said as Nick turned his back to the class. She smirked as she said. "I have read Steinbeck."

"Really?" Nick asked as he turned around clearly not believing her. "Which one?"

"I've read several. One being, Of Mice and Men." Brooke replied.

"Really, and what did you think of it?" Nick said trying to test her to see if she was lying.

"I thought it was a horrible book!" Brooke began. "Especially the ending. To just shoot him like that was cruel." Brooke admitted.

"You must not have got the underline theme out of it if that's all you cared about." He replied with a glare. Brooke definitely knew the underline theme. Lucas had discussed it with her on their first date, before they got tattoos.

"I got the underline theme, if you love something, you need to take whatever it is that you're doing, whether its letting that thing go or holding on, into your own hands. Don't leave it up to someone else." Brooke knew that wasn't completely correct but it was how she felt about the book.

"I guess that's one point of view. Pay attention though Ms. Davis, maybe you'll learn the other point." Nick told her. Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook.

"Now that's what I was talking about," Rachel said amused. "You definitely just showed him who was boss!"

"I didn't know you'd read Steinbeck?" Nathan raised one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Lucas." Brooke sighed. "That's something I did that he'd like. In return he would go on the crazy dates I had planned."

"I'm not surprised." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. The trio finished class and made their way to US History where Jake was waiting on them.

"Hello, I'm Coach Freeman the basketball coach, also your US History teacher. You two must be Brooke and Nathan." The teacher greeted as he smiled. There weren't a whole lot of students in the class. Just Jake and three other students.

"That's us," Nathan said. He shook the Coach's hand as he said "Jake's told me a lot about you."

"Your tryouts were amazing." Coach Freeman commented.

"Thank you." Brooke said as she smiled. She couldn't help but smile around Coach Freeman. Although he was much younger than Whitey he reminded her of him and Fred Flintstone.

"Why don't you two take the two desks beside Jake and Rachel? And I'll see you two at practice." Brooke, Nathan, and Rachel made their way over to the desk beside Jake.

"So how was English?" Jake asked. Brooke's face turned bright red and she hung her head down low. "What's that mean?"

"That means the guy Brooke hooked up with last night is also our new English teacher." Rachel said.

"Shh, Rach, keep your voice down." Brooke hissed. Jake's head snapped over to Nathan.

"You didn't kill him did you?" He asked.

"No but I would have and will if the word is given." He said looking at Brooke seriously. Brooke gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand in thanks. She loved how Nathan was there for her.

"It's fine. Me and Rachel talked about it. I'm just going to confront him after school, before practice." she told him.

"Is that a good idea?" Jake asked.

"Um yes Jake it is. That guy is not going to treat Brooke like shit because they got off one night before they knew anything about each other." Rachel said defending her.

"Okay." Jake said placing his attention on Coach Freeman who had started his note slideshow. Brooke and Nathan both pulled out a notebook to start taking notes.

"Oh no we don't take notes in this class." Rachel said placing her hand over Nathan's.

"What about the screen?" He asked.

"That's just a formality." Rachel answered.

"Oh." Brooke and Nate said in unison.

"We usually just talk quietly among ourselves." Jake said.

"Okay great!" Brooke said as she smiled. "How was Jenny this morning?"

"She was okay. A little fussy when I had to leave but that's pretty normal." Jake told her.

"She's really a beautiful baby." Nathan said.

"Thank you." Jake replied with a proud smile.

"Well since we're talking about our personal lives, I was wondering if Nate would like to go out with me tonight," Rachel said casually. Everyone turned to look at her. Brooke laughed, Jake snorted and Nathan's jaw dropped. Rachel gave Jake and Brooke dirty looks as she said. "Oh real mature you guys."

"I'd love to." Nathan answered.

"Well what am I going to do tonight?" Brooke pouted. She felt a little dismayed that he had accepted Rachel's invitation so eagerly.

"I'll have Jenny but your welcome to come over." Jake offered.

"Thank you Jake. I'll take you up on that offer." Brooke told him.

The group continued to talk for the rest of the period then headed off to lunch. They got their food and were sitting at the table when they saw Mr. Chavez leaving the cafeteria.

"You know he has a planning period right now. You could go talk to him." Rachel said to Brooke quietly.

"I think I will." Brooke said standing up.

"Do you want one of use to go with you?" Nathan asked. He had a feeling that Brooke shouldn't go and see him alone. The thought of Nick and Brooke together didn't sit well with him.

"No stay and enjoy your food. Plus this is something I need to do on my own." Brooke got up and threw away her trash.

She then headed out of the cafeteria and climbed the stairs to Mr. Chavez's room. As she approached the room she could see him sitting at his desk eating lunch. Brooke knocked on the door then entered.

"Hi, Brooke Davis, eighteen, high school student," She said extending her hand. Nick stood up and walked towards her and closed the door. Brooke continued to talk, "Okay, I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth about how old I am and who I am but, we met and we went out and I liked you, but I just didn't-"

Nick cut Brooke off with a kiss. To say Brooke was caught off guard was an understatement. She couldn't help but respond to the kiss.

"You shouldn't have lied." He said as they broke apart.

"I know." she mumbled.

"We really can't do this right?" Nick said being the voice of reason.

"Right." Brooke said leaning back up to kiss him. The two continued to make out while making conversation.

"You said you were twenty three." Nick said.

"You said you were a model." Brooke countered.

"Part time, but full time I'm your teacher. So we really can't do this." He replied.

"Absolutely not." Brooke pretended to agree. She definitely wore her devil grin.

"But if we were to do this, we have to make sure no one knows. No one!" He empathized.

"Not a soul," Brooke said playing her part. Nick leaned down capturing Brooke's lips again for a moment. "If we were to do this."

"I won't tell if you won't." He said. Brooke answered with a kiss. The two continued their kissing session till the lunch shift was over and Brooke had to leave for class.

"I've got to go." She said.

"Okay, do you want to go out tonight?" Nick asked before Brooke exited the room.

"I would love to but I already have plans." she told him.

"With a guy?" He asked sounding jealous.

"As a matter of fact yes. But it's not what you think. We're just friends." Brooke explained.

"Okay, I'll see you later Brooke Davis." Nick told her.

"Bye Nick." Brooke hurried down the hall to Ms. Miller's class. She walked into the room where Nathan and her two new best friends were waiting on her.

"So what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I took care of it." Brooke said not going into detail.

"I'm proud of you Brookie." Nathan said as he smiled. She got a pang of guilt as she looked at him.

"Thanks." Brooke told him not really making eye contact with him.

The group worked on a project on mental disorders in Ms. Miller's class and then went to gym where they pretty much warmed up for their after school sports. The group went to practice then went to their separate homes to get ready for the night ahead of them.

**Review pleaseeee (: **


	8. A Date and a Baby

Chapter Eight: A Date and a Baby

**Hey guy's I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever but I just haven't felt very inspired lately, lucky enough for you I am back into the swing of things, even got some drawing done! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you Leese another job well done!**

Rachel swung by at four fifteen that afternoon to take Nathan out on their date.

"You ready to go?" Rachel asked as she walked into Brooke and Nathan's home.

"I guess." Nathan said as he stood up. He was wearing the brown shirt that he had wanted to wear the night before.

"What do you mean you guess? This is going to be the night of your life." Rachel said as she smiled.

"Try and take it easy on him will you please Rachel." Brooke said as she got up off the couch to grab her keys. She was casually dressed in worn blue jeans and a worn long sleeve Raven's t-shirt.

"I'm going to rock his world!" Rachel said as she linked arms with Nathan. They all walked out of the house together and Brooke turned to lock the door.

"I'll see you later." Brooke said to the two as they climbed into Rachel's Denali.

"Bye, Brooke. Drive safe." Nathan said as he smiled.

"See ya hoe." Rachel said as she leaned out of the car.

"Bye slut." Brooke retorted as she got into the Mustang and cranked it up.

She pulled out of the driveway and sped off to Jakes house. She was there in three minutes. Got to love a V8 engine. Brooke got out of the car and walked up the front steps. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A kind looking woman answered the door a few moments later.

"You must be Brooke." She said as she smiled. Brooke couldn't help but notice that she had a warm smile.

"I am. Are you Jakes mom?" Brooke asked as she smiled in response.

"I am. My name is Susan. Come on in. We're having chicken alfredo for dinner. I hope that's alright?" Susan informed her. Brooke honestly hadn't been expecting dinner but that sounded perfect.

"That sound great!" Brooke told her honestly.

"It should be ready in about half an hour. Jake and Tom are in the living room if you want to go through. It's right through there." Susan said pointing past the hallway.

"Thanks." Brooke said as she made her way to the living room.

It had been a long time since she had been in a family style setting. The last time she remembered having both a mom and a dad around was when Peyton's mom was still alive and her dad was home from sea. Brooke poked her head into the living room and saw that Jakes dad was holding Jenny, while Jake tickled her stomach. Brooke smiled at how well they interacted. She was about to make her presence known when Jake looked up and saw her.

"Hey Brooke. Come on in," He said as he smiled warmly. Brooke walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Dad this is Brooke, the new girl I was telling you about. Brooke this is my dad Tom."

"Nice to meet you." Brooke said politely.

"Nice to meet you too. Jake tells me that you're from our side of the coast. North Carolina was it?" Tom asked her.

"Yes sir, I'm from Tree Hill." Brooke replied. She hoped that he wouldn't ask her too many questions about Tree Hill. She didn't really want to relive the painful memories.

"Well I'll be darned. That's pretty close to Savannah. I use to take Jake's, mom there to just get away," Tom said with a fond smile. He then asked. "Is Karen's Café still open?"

"Yes sir it is." Brooke said as she smiled tightly. She felt a pang in her stomach at the mention of the café and Karen. She really missed Karen.

"Do you know Karen Roe?" Tom asked curious.

"Yes sir I do. I actually lived with her for a while." Brooke replied quietly. The pang in her stomach got stronger. Then her brain moved to Lucas and Brooke silently added, _of_ _course that was back before Lucas screwed me over_.

"Well if you talk to her you tell her Tom and Susan Jagielski said hello." Tom told her, completely oblivious to the conflict and pain Brooke was feeling right then.

"I will." Brooke said as she smiled tightly again. Susan then walked into the living room.

"Dinner is almost done. It just has to simmer a little longer." She said as she sat down on the arm of Tom's recliner.

"So Brooke, how are you settling in, in New Port?" Tom asked her as Susan fussed over Jenny.

"Pretty good. I love it here and I'm staying at a really nice house on the beach." Brooke replied with a smile. She was relieved that the topic of conversation was now off Tree Hill.

"That sounds nice. We'll have to have your parents over for dinner sometime." Susan told her with another warm smile.

"Well my parents actually live in New York. I moved here with my friend Nathan." Brooke told her. She noticed that Susan and Tom shared a surprised and slightly dubious look.

"Oh. Well if you two need anything, like a nice home cooked meal or help with Ms. Chang. You just let us know." Susan said as she smiled. However, she was slightly shocked that Brooke's parents had let her move across the country and live with a boy.

"Okay, thank you." Brooke told her gratefully. She had a feeling that they might need the help at some point in the future.

"It's no problem. With Jakes brothers being gone it gets kind of slow here," Susan said as she laughed. "We could use a few more kids."

"What about Jenny." Brooke pointed out.

"Oh Jenny's a doll. That kid is an angel. Not a bit of trouble." Susan told her in a proud tone. Jake smiled at his mother's words.

"Well isn't that good." Brooke cooed at Jenny who gurgled in response. Susan got up to check dinner then came right back.

"Dinner is ready." She announced as she smiled.

"I've got to put Jenny down. You can come if you like Brooke." Jake said. Brooke quickly got up from the sofa and followed Jake up the stairs.

-x-

"So what do you have planned for us tonight then Rachel?" Nathan asked her. They had been driving for about two hours now and Nathan still had no idea where she was taking him.

"Well we're almost there." Rachel told him. She had a devilish grin on her face.

"How far away is almost?" Nathan asked with a slight frown.

"About thirty minutes." She replied. Nathan looked down at his phone to see the time. They left his place at four thirty and it was now six thirty five.

"Okay." Nathan said as he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

Thirty minutes later, they had reached their destination. Nathan opened his eyes and was shocked to see the Las Vegas Strip.

"Are we in Vegas?" He asked her confused. He turned to look at Rachel who had a smile on her face.

"Yep, we are in Vegas," She replied as she laughed. Rachel then pulled up outside Caesar's Palace. She witched off the engine and the two of them got out. "I thought that it would be something different if we came here and gambled for a while. It's not that long of a drive and I figured that you would never have been on a date like this."

"This is something that Brooke would do," Nathan said as he laughed. "But no I've never been on a date like this before."

"Well get ready to have some fun," Rachel told him as they headed into the building. The two then made their way onto the gambling floor. "So what game do you want to play first? Slots, craps, hold 'em, blackjack, 21?"

"Craps." Nathan said. The two walked over to the craps table and Rachel laid down the money.

"What number?" The dealer asked them.

"23." Nathan said immediately. The dealer then handed Nathan the dice and he threw it down.

"23!" The dealer stated loudly. Nathan grinned widely.

"Yay!" Rachel squealed happily as she jumped up and down. The two played that game a few more times and only lost once.

"So are you hungry?" Rachel asked seductively as they walked away from the table.

"You bet." Nathan replied with fire in his eyes.

Rachel turned and started to walk through the crowd. Nathan followed and was barely able to keep her in his sight. She started up the stairs and turned when she reached the first floor. She headed down the hallway and reached a door. She opened the door and walked straight in like she owned the place. Nathan had just turned into the hallway and saw her heading into the room. He quickly made his way down the hallway and grabbed the door before it closed. He then headed into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked down and saw Rachel's green halter top laying on the ground in a rumpled heap. Nathan was turned on before but he was even more so now.

"Rachel?" Nathan called as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He slipped it off and dropped it on the floor. He heard the shower turn on and knew where to go. The trail of clothing Rachel had left helped guide the way for him too. As Nathan made his way towards the bathroom, he shed his clothes just like Rachel had done. Once he had reached the bathroom, he placed his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked him from her spot in the shower. She was already lathered in soap.

"A little anticipation is good for the sport." Nathan replied as he chuckled.

Rachel pulled him under the steaming shower head and slowly started to kiss him. Nathan grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her against to him. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to when he had been in the shower with Brooke before they had gone to the club. Rachel clawed at Nathan as her desire for him built.

She nipped at his ears and neck as the water flowed over them. She then started to lick a trail from his chest down to his dick, until she was knelt before him. Once there she looked up at him through her eye lashes. Nathan was looking down at her and he had pleasure written all over his face. Rachel placed her lips around his hard cock and slowly took him into her mouth. She moved her tongue to tease the sides of his length as she and sucked on the tip. Then she started the Hoover method where she sucked the length of his penis hard and fast.

Nathan moaned out in delight, yet couldn't help but think that it wasn't as good as when Brooke did it to him. Nathan let himself get lost in the sensations she was creating, however he couldn't help but picture Brooke in Rachel's place. His hands tangled in Rachel's wet red hair, yet in his mind his fingers sank into Brooke's brunette tresses. He then guided her actions and caused her to gag a couple of times. Right before he was about to cum, Rachel stopped her actions and stood up, causing his hands to fall from her hair. Nathan looked at her with a confused frown as his chest heaved.

"I want you," She said in a hoarse voice.

Nathan didn't waste any time and roughly grabbed her ass as she wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her up against the wall of the shower for support as he thrust roughly into her. Rachel moaned in appreciation as he did and her eyes closed as he filled her completely. He frowned slightly as he realized how different she felt from Brooke. However it didn't stop him as he pounded in and out of her. He was too far gone. He closed his eyes and the image that he saw was the brunette he had known practically all his life.

"AH Nathan, YES!" Rachel screamed as she got lost in ecstasy.

Nathan smiled as he pounded faster and harder. Rachel started nipping his ear again with her teeth. His brain went into fantasy overdrive and his eyes clamped closed even tighter. All he could picture was Brooke as his brain flashed up images of what they had already done together and things he still wanted to do to her. It helped him head quickly towards the goal he desperately sought.

"God, _Brooke._" Nathan moaned as he got an extremely vivid picture in his head.

_Brooke_? Rachel thought as she looked up at Nathan's pleasure filled face. She saw that his eyes were closed and he was lost in whatever he was picturing in his head.

Rachel's mind began to race. She knew that he had a thing for the petite brunette and although she wanted nothing more than for Nathan to be screaming her name, she now had the idea in her head to get the two of them together. Rachel then let her mind go back to Nathan and what they were doing. She met each of Nathan's hard, incessant thrusts with one of her own as she rotated her hips.

Nathan buried his head in the crook of her neck, as he continued his relentless pounding. She could tell that he was getting close by the way his breath blasted unsteadily against her skin. He let out strangled moans of pleasure with each thrust. Rachel knew that if he carried on the way he was she would be reaching her high before him.

Sure enough, several animalistic thrusts later, Rachel fell over the edge and into the land of bliss. Somehow she managed to now scratch at him like she had done the last time. She didn't think it was right as she now knew that he wasn't hers to brand that way. He was Brooke's. In a matter of moments, Nathan joined her in riding out his orgasm. Rachel could have sworn that he breathlessly said Brooke's name several times as he exploded within her.

Their movements stopped and both stayed locked in their intimate embrace as they struggled to regain their breath. Rachel had to admit even that though Nathan had been thinking about Brooke probably the whole time, it had been one of the most amazing fucks that she had ever had. Once they had regained their senses, the two of them separated. Rachel turned the shower off as Nathan climbed out, grabbed a towel and quickly began to dry himself, before Rachel copied his actions. They then got dressed, all the while remaining silent. They then left the room. As they were walking back down the hallway, they passed a couple who turned and went into the same room that they had just come out of.

"Rachel was that your room?" Nathan asked with a frown as he looked back at her.

"No." Rachel said as she smiled.

Nathan just shook his head at her in amazement. They then headed back through the entrance and went out into the parking lot. They headed over to where Rachel had parked and got into her Denali. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought we'd hit up the drive thru and then head home." Rachel said with a smile as she drove them out of sin city.

She had originally planned on keeping Nathan there over night. They would have got a room, ordered from room service and then maybe show up for the second half of the day for school. But that wouldn't be fair to Brooke now would it?

"That sounds good." Nathan said quietly as he frowned slightly. He couldn't stop thinking about saying Brooke's name in the shower.

Rachel was silent as she drove. After a few minutes of driving, she turned into McDonald's. She went through the drive in and ordered them two Big Mac's. She then left the parking lot after they had eaten and embarked on the two and half hour drive home. They had left way earlier than she had planned to. It was only nine thirty, that meant that they would be home by midnight.

-x-

"Susan dinner was amazing!" Brooke complimented as they cleaned up the dinner dishes.

"Oh your welcome sweetheart," Susan replied with a smile. "But you don't have to help clean up I've got it."

"No its okay. I insist." Brooke replied. She just didn't feel right leaving Susan in there to do it herself. Especially after eating such a delicious meal.

"Well okay then." She relented with another smile.

The two of them cleaned up and talked and laughed together as they did. Brooke told Susan the story about the first time she had baked cookies and used salt instead of sugar. In return Susan told her about the first time she had cooked for Tom. She had put meatloaf in the oven and it caught on fire.

"I was so embarrassed." She gushed as she blushed slightly.

"I bet you were." Brooke laughed genuinely.

"Here I was trying to make dinner for my husband and he was having to come in and put a fire out." Susan said as they both laughed. Brooke was drying the last dish when Jake came in with Jenny.

"Guess who's up." He announce as he smiled. Brooke placed the dish away and headed over to him.

"Well hello Jenny." Brooke said as she took her from him. Brooke bounced her on her hip and played with her.

"You're a natural," Susan said in a warm tone as she watched. "Consider yourself lucky. She's usually not this good with other people."

"Well I just love baby's don't I." Brooke cooed to Jenny. The three of them walked into the living room where Tom had just turned on _Supernatural_.

"Hope you don't mind Brooke, but we like watching _Supernatural_." Tom told her.

"Oh no not at all," Brooke replied as she sat down. "I'm a _Supernatural_ addict!"

"Don't tell me. You have a thing for one of the Winchester brother's right?" Jake asked with a smile as he took Jenny from her.

"Well I do have a bit of a thing for Dean." Brooke replied with a smile on her face.

"I knew it," Jake told her in an amused tone. Brooke gave him a playful glare in response.

The episode began and the four of them settled down to watch. Jenny dozed off on Jake halfway through. When the end credits were rolling Jake looked at Brooke and said.

"I'm glad that that show is fictional. I'd worry if Jenny was a shapeshifting baby." Brooke laughed in response. Her eyes then fell on the clock and she realized that it was ten p.m. She thought it would be best if she headed back home.

"Dinner was great Susan. Thanks for having me over," Brooke said as smiled. She then stood from the sofa and Jake walked her to the lounge door, still holding the sleeping Jenny. "It was great meeting you Tom."

"Come over anytime." Susan told her.

"Anytime, drive safe." Tom replied, as she and Jake headed out of the lounge and into the hallway.

"Thank you and I will." Brooke replied. They headed to the front door and Brooke opened it. Jake then walked Brooke out on to the porch.

"I know this was probably not an evening that you're used to, but I hope you had fun." Jake said as the two took a seat on the bench swing.

"Jake this was just what I needed. I haven't had a family meal since I dated my last boyfriend, and that was with just him and his mom. The last time I had a real family meal with two parents was when I was nine and it wasn't even my parents it was my best friend Peyton's parents." Brooke confessed as she stroked Jenny's back and smiled fondly.

"Wow. Well anytime you want to come over, you are more than welcome. I'll have to get you over here when my brothers are home. They'd get a kick out of you." Jake said as he laughed.

"How many brothers do you have?" Brooke asked curious.

"Three. All older, all huge." Jake told her with another laugh. Jenny stirred slightly in his arms.

"What do you mean huge?" Brooke asked with a curious frown.

"They all either play a sport or lift weights for a living. They love to throw you in a head lock." He told her. Brooke got a scared look on her face at the revelation.

"Well I'll make sure I learn some moves before I come to visit when they're here then." She retorted as she cackled.

"That might be safe," he told her with a grin. Jenny then woke and began to cry. Jake caught sight of his watch and saw that it was now ten thirty. "Well Brooke I had fun tonight but its past Jenny's bedtime and as you can see she's getting restless. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Alright, I'll see ya Jake." Brooke said as she attempted to hug him. She stroked Jenny's back again and then walked to her car. Jake watched her get in and drive away before he headed back inside with his daughter.

Brooke drove home slowly. She made a pit stop at Mel's for a milkshake. She wasn't going to stop, but the craving for it was ridiculously intense and she found she couldn't ignore it. She drank it slowly as she watched the waves hit the beach through the window. When she finished instead of going to her car, she walked down to the beach.

She took a seat on the sand and watched the waves some more. The last time that she was in a setting like this, Lucas had been sitting beside her, washing all her fears away. She then felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_Why am I crying over him_? She thought. _He was an ass_. _He lost me not the other way around. I'm the one who got to move to a beautiful place and meet two great new friends. And I get to hang out with my best friend every day._ _God Nathan what would I do without you?_

Brooke then sighed. She needed to get out of this depressing place she had found inside of her. She got up, brushed the sand from her butt and walked back to her car. She climbed in and drove home.

When she opened the front door to their place, she saw that it was eleven forty five and Nathan still wasn't home. Brooke shook her head in disappointment and walked to her bedroom. She had really hoped that he would have been home so he would hold her and make everything feel so much better. She changed into an oversized t-shirt then went into Nathan's room and climbed into his bed, where she was immediately engulfed by his scent. She cuddled his pillow and closed her eyes. She had only been lying there for a few minutes, when she heard Rachel's Denali pull up. She only heard one door open and close before the car drove away. She then heard the front door open and shut as Nathan came inside she quickly placed his pillow back.

All the lights were off, so Nathan assumed that Brooke was sleeping. He quietly walked into his bedroom and saw Brooke lying in his bed. He smiled at the sight and felt a strange feeling in his gut. He unfastened his shirt and pulled it off before he tossed it in the floor. His sneakers were next and they were quickly followed by his socks. Then he took his jeans off and threw them on the floor before he headed over to the bed in just his boxer shorts. He pulled the covers back on his side of the bed and climbed into bed beside his best friend.

"Have a good time?" Brooke whispered softly. There was an edge of vulnerability to her voice that made him just want to hold her in his arms.

"It was good," He replied not too enthusiastically. "Did you have fun at Jakes?"

"I did. It reminded me of when Peyton's mom was still alive and her dad was home from sea and they would have me over for dinner," Brooke told him as she felt hot tears fill her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. "The last time I had a meal like that was when I was nine."

Nathan pulled her to him and wrapped her in a hug as he heard her revelation and her voice crack. She buried her face against his naked chest and let her tears fall unashamedly. Nathan stroked her back to reassure her as he tried not to acknowledge the feeling he got as he held her.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Nathan told her softly as he hugged her tighter. He hated to see her upset.

"I don't know why I'm so upset." She told him as she raised her hand and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay." Nathan assured her as he continued to comfort her.

"Can we just sleep?" Brooke asked him. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"Sure we can." Nathan replied. Brooke then closed her eyes again and snuggled up close to Nathan, using him as her pillow. However, curiosity got the best of her.

"Where did Rachel take you on your date?" She asked him, not moving from her position. It felt good to be in his arms.

"Vegas." Nathan replied as he smiled. Brooke's head shot up and her eyes opened as she heard his answer.

"Las Vegas, Nevada?" Brooke asked in response as Nathan continued to stroke her back soothingly. Neither noticed that he was doing it. "The same Las Vegas our Vegas back in Tree Hill was named after?"

"The one and only." He replied as he laughed softly.

"Shit, that's a good date. Did you have fun?" Brooke asked as she felt a little dismay pool in her belly.

"I did." Nathan said as he closed his eyes again.

"I want to go to Vegas." Brooke mumbled as she settled back down.

"I'll take you." Nathan told her softly as he stroked her back and hair.

In a few minutes, Brooke's gentle breathing filled the room. Nathan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He thought back to his and Rachel's date. However, more importantly he thought about the shower.

_How could I have called Rachel Brooke_? He thought. _And why didn't she say anything._ _She had to have heard me._

Nathan then looked down at the sleeping girl snuggled up to him and felt an unfamiliar pang in his stomach. There was so much more to her that nobody knew about. There was an abundance of hurt and pain that he couldn't even describe. At that moment Nathan made a silent promise that he would always be there for Brooke. More importantly he would never hurt her like his so-called brother had. He would do whatever it took to be there whenever she needed him. He then realized that his feelings for Brooke were more than just friendship and it scared him slightly. However, he was too exhausted to deal with that revelation right then. He wearily closed his eyes and finally let sleep take over.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (: PLEASEEEE (:**


End file.
